Burning Ice
by MoonRaven1412
Summary: Emily was born a Potter. And a Lalonde. She also remembered another life from before she was born. She remembered story of that world. She thought she was prepared. But Harry Potter was girl, Rosamund! Rosie didn't go to Dursleys! She goes by name Dorea Black now! What was this? Emily was not prepared. "What do you mean this is a crossover?" SI-OC, Self-Insert in Black Sky by Umei
1. Introduction to new life

**A/N: In honor and celebration of Halloween, I decided to put up the first chapter of this fic.**

 **Some of you might find this familiar as I've about two years ago written a fic named Burning the Bridges. Due reasons listed in the last author note of it, it's now discontinued. Instead, this revised version is here. Some things have been cut away or altered and some things have been rearranged.**

 **This fic is also a spin-off of Umei-no-Mai's Black Sky, thus making this Harry Potter and Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover. I recommend reading the original fic so some basic setting matters won't be confusing.**

 **Disclaimer: This author does not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn franchises. This author does not own the original Black Sky universe either but is writing this fic with the full knowledge and conscent of Umei-no-Mai.**

 **Thank you, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Burning Ice  
Chapter 1**

Falling.

Spinning colors.

Darkness.

Wind in my hair.

Maelstrom of emotions.

Pain.

Bliss.

Death.

Rebirth.

* * *

Being reborn is an interesting concept. Whether or not to remember anything from the previous life. Whether or not to believe in the whole idea. Whether or not to enter a life you've only read from a book.

My previous name doesn't matter really. First name is the same than before so that helped me to adjust. Last name took a while but then again the only ones to address me by it were the teachers and children who I didn't know that well. Just like in previous life I had loving parents and some nice relatives too. I learnt English and French both once again. I made friends at school.

But what was different was magic.

The world known to me only from Harry Potter books, movies, fanfiction and the occasional additional information from Pottermore. The world I'd fallen in love with but also dreaded to ever enter were I have the chance. The books after all portrayed only a sliver of everything and the wars prior and during the course of the story were terrifying. I often did entertain deep in my thoughts the what if scenario of being part of the story. Which house would I be in? Which year would I attend? Or would I be outside of the timeline portrayed? After all I was born originally in the year 1995, the year of last task of Triwizard Tournament, of Voldemort's resurrection, the beginning of book five… The start of war. Then of course was the question of my blood status. Would I be muggleborn? Half-blood? Pureblood? Of the dark faction, light faction or the neutral grey? What would all this mean for me? How would it build my character and interests?

Then came the time of my death. It was an accident really. I was fooling with my friends by some cliff overlooking the sea in Cardiff. Part of the cliff broke beneath my feet and… Well, you can guess what happened after that.

So imagine my surprise when I emerge from the darkness and cry out in relief of being alive. That afterwards I realize my body being much tinier than it was before. That while I still have my name, the next two are different than they used to be. That a couple of strangers introduce themselves to me as 'mama' and 'papa'. And may I add that the woman had a distinct French accent like my grandmother used to have.

But imagine also how happy I was to find out that I have a new chance in life. Maybe a completely different one but it's still my life. I can avoid screw ups I made previously. Maybe this time I'll even have a stable boyfriend instead of the jerk that dumped me via a text after two months. Maybe this time I won't offend my childhood friend when trying to tell her that I wouldn't attend the same school than her simply because we didn't have enough money.

Maybe life as Emily Miriam Potter wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

It was the year 1977. December. Emily lied on her back in her wooden crib. It was delicately made and very beautiful if a bit archaic when looking at it from the modern and mundane point of view. 'Muggle' was an absolutely horrid name that she refused to use when it would be the time that she actually could form more complex words and have actual conversations with people.

It had been over half a year since she had born into this life. It had been early May, near Beltane. After the initial confusion and slight dread, she'd began enjoying her peace. Discovering magic had been wonderful even if she couldn't perform any accidental or un-accidental magic yet. But the warmth of her magic comforted her during the days when she could see her new parents being distressed over the developments of war. Oh, they tried their best not to show it to her but Emily could see it on their faces. So she tried her best to giggle and smile as soon as her face muscles allowed it. Trying out new and old words was interesting too. Her tongue felt thick and clumsy in her mouth but it only made everything more fun. Her mother certainly seemed to enjoy trying to teach her syllables, one at a time. Her father in the other hand seemed to be constantly away but when he was home and with Emily, his whole face seemed to light up like she was the center and the joy of his life. And probably she was.

One thing should be made clear right away though. Emily was not a sibling to the Boy Who Lived, Harry James Potter. No, Emily's new parents were Edward Samuel Potter (Gryffindor alumni of the year 1975) and Christine Mylene Lalonde (Beauxbatons alumni of the year 1976). As guessed, they married right after Christine was out of school and had Emily not long after. They _had_ , though, been engaged for a year and known each other a bit longer too so it wasn't like some other arranged marriages in the Pureblood circles. And yes, Emily was also a pureblood herself.

To Emily's extended family belonged many people. There was Edward's two sisters Marianne and Victoria. As one could note, they were all old names of Royalty in Britain. Then there were Edward's parents, Samuel Potter and Primrose Potter nee Fawcett. And of course, there was the main Potter branch: Charlus Potter, his wife Dorea Potter nee Black and of course their son James who'd come acquainted with Edward during his years at Hogwarts despite their slight difference in age.

* * *

Emily was bored. She had already taken her midday nap and now didn't know what to do. Usually she'd try to exercise her meager muscles and memory on them from scratch. A month ago, she'd already managed to roll from her stomach to her back. It had been great. And since then Emily had tried to do it reverse without much success though. She had managed to strengthen her neck muscles a bit so she could raise her head from her mattress. It had been also a source of joy for Christine right alongside with saying 'mama' and every smile she graced the woman with. And Emily had to admit she was happy too.

But right now she was bored. Everyone was fuzzing around the house of her grandparents. Everyone was preparing for Christmas. Or Yule as it was called in this household. Apparently, Edward's whole family was coming over as was Charlus's branch. Emily recalled hearing something about regarding the fact it was her first Christmas, there should be as many people present as possible especially during these tumulus times. If for nothing else but for preserved memories.

" _1977… Marauder's class will graduate next spring. And James is already dating Lily. I wonder if she is coming too. Or Sirius for that matter. He is Dorea's family after all."_ The girl thought while opening and closing her tiny fists one finger at time. It was harder than she had thought. _"But wasn't Dorea's death day during this year? It's already December…"_

The girl remembered surprisingly much about things she learnt from Pottermore and reference books. And the Black family tree was one of the things. Probably because that was the only family that had an actual tree made. Though it also said that Dorea and Charlus had only one son who wasn't named while here it was James who was descended from them like in many fanfictions. And Emily had no idea if Fleamont and Euphemia were part of their family too. But maybe it was merely difference between universes. One small difference wouldn't alter the world too much…

(Oh, how wrong she was.)

" _Let's see about the timeline… I don't know when my parents were born but that must be some time in 50's since they are older than Marauders. Sirius Black is born November 3_ _rd_ _1959 because of the Hogwarts cutoff or he'd be a year below James. Then in order are Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and James Potter in January 6_ _th_ _and 30_ _th_ _, March 10_ _th_ _and 28_ _th_ _. All in year 1960. Peter Pettigrew sometime that year too but I don't know when and frankly don't care. Regulus Black is born sometime in the year 1961. He is either a year or two below the Marauders… Marauders graduate next spring. And if Rowling's information holds, they won't start working but just join the Order of Phoenix. But again, dimensional differences might happen here too…"_

Emily sighed silently at that but continued the mental listing of facts that should hold in the future. There wasn't really anything else she could do in her situation.

" _Many of the Blacks are still alive, including Dorea's generation. The patriarch of the family, Arcturus only dies in 1991… Pollux, Dorea's brother a year earlier while Cassiopeia a year later. Regulus and Orion both will die 1979… Two years from now on. Walburga will be alive until the year '85. Then of course James and Lily will meet their ends at Godric's Hollow on Halloween 1981. That's about all I need to know for now and not worry about. I'm just a baby after all."_ The girl pouted and then blew a raspberry. That was fun and made her parents always laugh.

* * *

Christmas Eve. Family and friends milling about the sitting room while house elves were setting the table in the dining room of Potter Manor. Emily was sitting on Primrose's lap. The elder woman was very frail. It seemed her health was failing but had definitely wanted to meet her first granddaughter once more. Victoria had two sons already, Charlus Junior and William. They were three and two respectively and thankfully remained by their mother's side. Marianne had Reginald from her unofficial relationship with an American wizard. Reginald was five already, mature little boy.

James arrived a bit late and with James came two of his friends though and of course his girlfriend Lily Evans.

"So this is little Emily?" The redhead asked when introduced to the girl. Emily just stared at her and her vibrant red hair. It was so pretty…

"Yes. Isn't she adorable?" Primrose smiled. "She is definitely taking after her mother."

Emily couldn't really tell as she'd never seen herself from the mirror. Not to mention she was not even a year old. Surely there wouldn't be that much of resemblance yet. Much more she didn't manage to think when she was moved on Dorea's arms. Apparently Primrose was getting tired.

"I can see that. Especially her eyes. Is it indeed a shade of violet?" Lily asked.

"Typical shade of Lalonde blood. Little Emily will grow to be a beauty, mark my words." Dorea adjusted her hold of the girl, laying her along her arm so Emily's head was supported by the crook of her elbow. Giving into childlike curiosity, Emily clumsily reached for her grandaunt's onyx pendant. It was very pretty one and hanging from silver chain. Dorea smiled at the child and moved the pendant out of her reach. "Now now, Emily. You are a bit too young to handle jewelry."

Emily blew a raspberry in protest. It made people around her laugh.

"Aunt Dorea, little Emmy obviously doesn't share your sentiment." Edward laughed.

"Hmph. She will once she has her own children. I remember you and your sisters were all very interested in my jewelry. And pulling my hair too whenever you had the chance." Dorea reprimanded her nephew.

"Ah, I remember those times too. I needed to stop using earrings for five years." Primrose reminisced.

"Mother! Aunt Dorea!" Edward spluttered.

"Now, I think I'll go to greet my great-nephews. Remus dear, why don't you hold Emily now?" Dorea got up from the settee. Oh, just why couldn't they let Emily to stay in one spot… Or put her on the floor so she could try and crawl somewhere. Not very far but…

"Me?" The tired and surprised werewolf asked in astonishment. "But I…"

"No objections, young man! You are the only sensible one of your lot." Dorea placed Emily on the young man's arms, carefully instructing how to hold the baby properly, before asking Edward's assistance in crossing the room to Marianne and Victoria's sons who were sitting by themselves. Primrose chuckled at the interactions and the confused face Remus was making.

The two voices faded to the background then and the little tidbit about family safely tucked at the back of Emily's mind. The girl was fixedly staring at the pair of nervous amber eyes above her. She smiled then. She had always liked Remus Lupin. Ever since his introduction in the third book and all. He was even one of the reasons why book three had been Emily's favorite one.

"Umm… Hey, Emily." Remus said, trying to smile back. Emily just cooed in response. She was well aware of the fact that she wasn't capable of pronouncing his name.

"She likes you." Christine appeared by the werewolf.

"She does?"

"Yes. Emily is a happy child in general but every once in a while she takes a shine on certain people. Dorea is other one." The woman smiled down at her daughter. "Hey, Emmy."

"Do… Do you want to take her?" Remus asked tentatively. Please no, Emily was just settled here.

"And deny you the joy of holding this little bundle of sunshine? Oh, no. Please hold her. I need to go and see if the dinner is already served. Just go to Lily if something comes up. She has experience in babysitting I hear." And as soon as Christine had appeared, she was gone too, leaving a bemused young man looking down at the smiling little girl. Little girl which tried to catch his robe sleeves now but sometimes looked up at him or Primrose. The old woman quickly engaged the werewolf into a conversation about academics, to which Victoria's husband, Henry Colt, joined too.

Emily was very happy. It was Christmas time. There was a lot of great people around her. There were no somber news floating around the conversation just yet. She got to meet so many people who'd die or suffer in the upcoming years. She got to meet them when they still were _happy_. Oh, how the girl hoped to let this moment take forever. Nevertheless she cherished it. She'd never let herself forget this moment. The moment of peace and laughter.

* * *

On the New Year's Eve Dorea Potter nee Black passed away. She was surrounded by her family. In her will she left many of her jewelry to Emily, some money to Regulus and Sirius both while the rest of her inheritance went to James and Charlus. Emily cried upon hearing the news of her grandmother's passing but people attributed it on the infant just picking up on the emotions of other people around her.

During her funerals to Potter family plot behind the manor several purebloods and especially Blacks were invited. Additionally the people from Christmas dinner weren't there due school. Tact and all. No need to have dark and light families in one place at the sometime. Especially when everyone were emotional over Dorea's death. She was a likeable woman. Epitome of pureblood lady yes, but also relaxed in family setting and not as stuck in her beliefs as some.

* * *

In May Emily had her first birthday of her new life. She exhibited the first sign of accidental magic by blowing out the single candle from her cake without really blowing it. And then by lighting it again.

In June 1978 the Marauders with the rest of their classmates graduated.

In August James proposed to Lily.

In September the youngsters were part of the Order of the Phoenix and fighting the war.

In October an epidemic of Dragon Pox struck Britain. Primrose passed away due the illness. Emily didn't remember much of the funerals.

In December Christmas was spent only among Edward, Victoria and Marianne's families. Charlus had declined the invitation.

* * *

Year 1979 began. Regulus graduated. On the next summer during a trip to Diagon Alley, now two-year-old Emily got to meet the kid for the first time.

And she liked him.

"Ah, you are little Emily then?" The Slytherin boy asked tentatively.

"Yup." Emily nodded. And damn was she glad that at this age she could speak complete sentences. Simplified ones but the point still stood. "You are Mister Siri's little brother. I think I like you."

"Emmy, you like everyone." Christine laughed, jostling the girl on her arms.

"Not everyone. I dun like Petey." Yeah, the only meeting with the rat hadn't gone well. Emily had mainly hid behind other people and then stuck her tongue at the traitorous Gryffindor. Nothing more extreme though.

"Is that…" Regulus's eyes were drawn to the onyx pendant the girl was wearing.

"Granny Rea's!" Emily smiled. She was glad that she finally had the front teeth with which to pronounce the letter 'R'. She probably should've called Dorea, grandaunt but granny was easier. "You like Granny Rea?"

"She was… nice." The boy admitted awkwardly. Standing in front of Madam Malkin's and waiting for Edward to make his order was when the Potter females had met with him and held him up with the idle chat. It wasn't really ideal considering that technically they were on the different sides of the war… But family was family. Blood was blood.

" _And in the end, we all bleed red."_ Emily thought while looking up at Regulus and his stormy grey eyes that she'd seen on Sirius and Dorea. "Mama, can Reg visit us?" The girl tilted her head back and looked backwards at Christine.

"Hmm… I don't see why not. As long as no one finds out." Thank Merlin for privacy spells. With the knowledge of several scions of pureblood families (and not necessarily even of the 'Dark' faction) being Death Eaters, there was no need for people to know that the wife of second line for Lord Potter was inviting Heir Black to their manor. Yes, Arcturus hadn't disowned Sirius officially but Walburga Black had been very clear and vocal about her deed in blasting the animagus off the family. So the Wizarding world accepted it as a fact. Logic, people… And yes, Edward had a manor at passed down in their line. It was nowhere as grand as of the Head of Potter Family's where the last Christmas had been spent and where James and Lily had moved in after their wedding. Charlus himself had retired to spend his remaining years in peace and solitude… Until passing away as well.

The wedding itself had been the highlight of that year. It was beautiful. Lily was beautiful in her wedding dress of soft cream white and James and Sirius were both handsome in their almost matching dress robes. And while watching the guests around her, Emily made notes of Wizarding fashion. It wasn't just 'dresses' of long hems and long sleeves with only difference being in color and pattern and material. It was actually a lot like what it had been in the movies. There _were_ people in long robes but also in dresses and tunics and suits. Per preference really.

Emily herself had been dressed in lavender colored dress with white tights and tiny white shoes. The dress was nice but after so many years preferring jeans and other similar garments over skirts and dresses, it was a bit awkward for her. In her mind she decided that as soon as she grew up, she'd try tunics and briefs. It didn't matter that Christine had looked gorgeous in her plum colored renaissance dress, Emily wanted pants. Oh well… She could endure and wait in the meanwhile.

"Yes, you are a good boy Regulus. No matter what people say." Edward walked into the privacy bubble, interrupting Emily's thought of train. "You are welcome to us any day and we'll help you if we just are able to."

It was a weighty promise, Emily mused afterwards. Even when Regulus disappeared without any word and only rumors of his death in his wake.

It was pity he didn't try to grab onto the promise of help. Maybe then he would've survived.

* * *

With Regulus's death, came the reminder of the Horcruxes. There were some ways to go about it… Like getting the locket when people were cleaning the Grimmauld Place. And Diadem was reachable too.

" _When I go to Hogwarts… I can track down the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw and kill it after the Chamber of Secrets debacle."_ Going with Harry and getting a Basilisk tooth sounded the most viable idea. Because Emily definitely was not going to start playing with 'fyre' or toss it at dementors in the hope they'd take care of the soul piece inside it. And using the killing curse wouldn't work either. It only worked on Harry in the book seven because it killed Harry and his soul and everything that minimalistic piece of Voldemort was clinging onto. Killing curse causes instant death but doesn't do harm to inanimate objects. And since blasting curses don't work on horcruxes despite the power behind them… One can continue the thought process from there.

And Emily didn't fancy sneaking into Dumbledore's office to steal the sword of Gryffindor either.

Possibilities, possibilities… Emily yawned. Time for her nap. It was tiring to plot saving the world while only two years old herself.

* * *

"Christine! Emily! Guess what?" Edward hurried out of the floo one late November evening and dropped his outer robe on a nearby chair. "Lily is expecting a child!" He shouted up the stairs as he half ran half leaped them to the next floor.

"She is?" Christine gasped and hurried to greet her husband at the sitting room door. "Do you know how far she is?"

"No. The news came today. I heard from Sirius. Apparently, James was completely surprised about it too and went to him right away." The man explained, leading his wife back to the love seat and sitting next to her. Emily looked at them from her place on the couch where she was reading picture books. The colorful pictures were nice to look at even if the accompanying explanations were annoyingly simple and condescending. But she wasn't expected to understand them anyways…

Well, it would be nice to have a new cousin soon. Emily hadn't had much opportunities to actually play with Reginald, Charlus Junior and William.

* * *

Emily's third Christmas was pretty similar to her two previous ones though this time it was spent at Edward's manor. James and Lily opted to spend it with Sirius and Remus and Peter at the main manor, so it was just the three Potter siblings with their families.

They dined and talked and at the end of the evening, the Yule Log was lit in the fireplace and some mantras said (to which Emily didn't really pay attention to) to bring back sun. Aside from old rituals that Hogwarts didn't teach about, it was quite traditional Christmas in Emily's opinion. She was satisfied once again.

* * *

Year 1980 began and with it bringing more deaths all around Britain. People were seriously going into hiding now. The height of Voldemort's reign was approaching. Emily was three years old and she heard from listening in the doorways that her parents were considering moving to Lalonde lands in France. They were scared. Emily was too. And she was worried about her soon to be born cousin but she couldn't give any actual reason for them to stay. Nothing that wouldn't reveal her knowledge of the possible future of this world.

* * *

Like in the books, the baby was born on the 31st July. Emily met him during the next week at St. Mungo's. He was adorable. He mostly slept but it didn't bother the girl. She got to hold him on her lap anyways while she sat at the foot of Lily's hospital bed.

Except… The baby was a girl. Rosamund Potter. She was adorable. Very pale for a newborn but very cute.

"Rosie!" Emily smiled at the infant and swore to help little Rose the best of her own ability.

She had no idea of the precautions taken by Rose's parents or about the baby's real parentage.

* * *

As a three-year-old Emily began practicing reading in earnest. There was a lot of children books in the house. Magical and muggle alike. Christine was a journalist and thus had a fascination on literature. In general, the Lalonde family was quite lax when it came to separating magical culture from muggle one. They actually were big investors for both the 1969 and 1978 renovations of Paris Opera House, Palais Garnier. And they actually had been big names in the cultural scene of Paris for almost two centuries as investors, artists and stage crew.

So Emily wasn't deprived of muggle culture. Christine made sure of that. She also made sure that they all got a daily dose of it either in a form of reading newspaper or books or by listening to radio. The woman also promised that once the war was over, they'd take long walks in muggle London.

"…and the ballerinas are really pretty, like fairies!" Emily was explaining for her aunt Marianne who was babysitting her for the weekend. She had her son with her too. "I wanna see a ballet one day and not just recordings." The girl tried to stand on her toes and lifted her arms above her head in an attempt to be graceful.

"But the recordings are great too, aren't they?" Cousin Reginald remarked carefully. The boy was eight but very articulate. Just yesterday they'd watched a ballet called Sleeping Beauty that was apparently stored on a 'VHS' cassette and which could be watched through 'television'.

"Yes. But it won't be the _same_." Emily whined, dropping her hands and pouting at her best (and currently only) friend. "Besides I wanna get out of this house. We haven't been out in ages!"

"Just wait a bit more." Christine appeared in the doorway. "…What do you think about going to watch the Nutcracker? It will be a Christmas production once again and I think you are old enough now."

"Really?! Please, please, _please_ … I'll be good. Can we please go?" Emily hurried to her mother.

"I don't see why not. It seems that the Death Eaters haven't been London lately aside from raids to Diagon Alley."

"Nutcracker?" Reginald asked then.

"It's a Christmas tale. The music is from Tchaikovsky just like in Sleeping Beauty and Swan Lake. And it is also a happy ballet. Would you like to come with us?" Then Emily turned towards her mother. "Could aunt Marianne and Cousin Reg come with us?"

"If Marianne and Reginald want to, they are welcome to join us. It isn't doing any good for us to be cooped inside all the time." Christine's corresponding smile was a bit strained. Emily knew why. The woman had been working from home for the past year. At first there had been plans to get a nanny or babysitter for Emily but the Potters didn't want any unknowns to snoop around the manor. Thankfully Marianne about step in occasionally but even those times were rare since she was single mother of a little kid and she couldn't just take time off from Ministry. The both women were such good mothers.

* * *

Nutcracker had been a wonderful ballet which they had all enjoyed of. Next day had been Christmas Eve but the dinner had been a tiny one, just like on the previous year. And then the week had rolled into the next New Year's Eve.

* * *

"I'm four! Finally!" Emily jumped up and down on her bed. Oh, the joys of childhood. She did a backflip whilst airborne and landed on her back. "Hah, good spring charms."

"If little miss is done playing around, she could get dressed so we can go to Diagon Alley to pick your present." Edward called from behind the door of her room. He always used the 'little miss' whenever Emily was taking her time or when she was acting especially rambunctious.

"I'll be there soon!" Emily yelled back before rolling on her stomach and continuing until she fell on the floor. "Ouch!"

"Emily? Are you alright?" Her mother was this time outside the door.

"I'm fine!" The girl yelled back and got on her feet. "Ouch… Bad decision…" She hurried to the chair on which the outfit of the day was laid on. She still had to suffer through dresses but at least her mother had a good taste in them. This time the dress was light green of quite simple cut. A bit bell-like skirt and long sleeves. No lace or ruffles. Neckline was square shaped but not too big. Accompanied by black tights and mid-shin boots, Emily was almost ready to go. Only…

"Mama! I need help with my hair!"

Emily's hair was only down by her shoulders but it was still difficult to brush for her. Her motoric skills weren't good enough yet. While it was wonderful to have yet another year on her tally, she still couldn't wait until she was a bit older. Like nine. Or at least seven.

But during the years she'd gotten a good look on her… well, looks. Her hair was slightly wavy and nice dark brown color that reminded her of 70% dark chocolate. Eyes were nice shade of violet, same than her mother's. Skin wasn't exactly pale but she wasn't tanned either form the long times indoors. Overall in her humble opinion Emily looked good. She just hoped that she wouldn't be round faced when she grew up.

* * *

"See anything you like?" They were in a bookstore. Emily looked around and shrugged then. There was a lot of books that interested her but nothing that her parents would allow her to read. Simply because they supposedly were above Emily's comprehension. And all the books that would've been appropriate… Emily already had them. Magical selection was so narrow. And today they weren't going to visit muggle London. Unfortunately.

"Mama… Could I… Could I have a pet?" Emily asked then. "Not a magical animal but a normal one."

"I'll need to talk with your father but I'll think about it. What pet would you like?"

"…" Emily frowned then. There were many little pets that she'd like to have but obviously could only choose one. In her previous life she'd had some minihamsters but they primary were awake at night. Maybe later when she was older. "Could I have a hedgehog?"

"A hedgehog?" Christine blinked.

"Yes. They are cute and I _know_ they can be pets too." One of Emily's previous friends had had one years ago. Its name was Chibi-Shiro. Because they had been tiny thirteen-year-old weeaboos back then. And later no one bothered to change the name.

* * *

Emily got her hedgehog. It was African pygmy hedgehog. It was very cute and Emily had taken a whole corner from her room that she made into a space for her new pet. She named him Samuel after her grandfather who'd been killed by a rogue manticore years ago. He had been working for the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures. Aunt Marianne was now working for it too.

"Reg? Am I spoiled?" Emily asked as she positioned Hedge-Sam's new sandbox far away from the food and water bowls. Her cousin sat next to her, spreading sawdust around the plastic sheet that covered the area.

"…I think you know what you want and when to ask for it." Reginald replied, turning around and poking some dried insects to Hedge-Sam's travelling cage. The hedgehog ate them eagerly.

"Okay. Good to know." The girl nodded and climbed out of the sectioned part of the floor. Warming charms made sure that the animal wouldn't suffer from draft either. She picked up some toys and climbing obstacles that she positioned in as well. "I think we can put Sammy into his new home now."

"Alright." Reginald got on his feet and lifted the travelling cage into the fence where he opened the door. It took a while but then Hedge-Sam came out of the cage and began exploring his new home. The two of them sat on the floor watching him.

* * *

The next big thing in Emily's life was little Rosamund's first birthday. It was celebrated in one of the Potter cottages. Soon James and Lily would move to a new location as they'd done thus far in order to stay safe. And a bit later would implement the Fidelius charm while in Godric's Hollow. With a traitor as their secret keeper.

In a sense Emily could tell them not to use Peter and thus save them and Rosamund from their fates… But why should she? If Voldemort wouldn't appear in Godric's Hollow and try to kill Rosamund, it could mean that the war would drag on and on. With Ministry almost useless and Order having limited manpower only a drastic turn would save numerous people. Maybe she should play safe. By then she could actually keep track on stuff. And who said that she had to leave Rosamund to her fate? Maybe Edward could petition for custody…

Emily played with her little cousin. Photos were taken and presents given to the birthday girl.

"…and I'll make sure you'll have great time in Hogwarts and no one bullies you. And teach you spells and about mundane stuff if your mum hasn't done it already." Emily kept talking to little Rose who stared up at her and giggled then.

"Mimi!" The baby squealed and Emily had to hold back tears. This was a little smiling girl with happy family and loving relatives. This was a little smiling girl who'd lose so much and be shunned and revered at the same time. This was the savior of the wizarding world who was currently completely oblivious to things around her.

"Yes, Mimi is right here." The girl whispered, thankful of the fact that she was in a different room with Rose so the adults couldn't see her crying. "Mimi will protect you. Mimi will… Mimi will promise to be there when you need me."

There were so many dead. Prewett Brothers two months ago. Just a few days ago Marlene MacKinnon and her family had been killed at their home. Week before Edgar Bones, his wife and two children were killed. The younger one was meant to start in Hogwarts that autumn. And many others were to die too. And no matter how much Emily tried to smile and pretend it was alright – that the war didn't touch her – it wasn't possible all the time.

Eventually the two children fell asleep, Emily holding onto Rose's little fist and remembering her green-green eyes watching attentively everything around him. Emily, paintings, furniture, wallpapers, decorations…

"Remember us, Rosie…"

* * *

 **A/N: There is a Potter family tree at my deviantArt: Tsukiko75014. It also has future flame types and Hogwarts houses marked, as well as Lalonde family. Please consult it so confusion is avoided when I start introducing more people.**

 **Reviews are welcome but please leave flaming away. If you don't like this fic, you are welcome to leave, I don't need to know about your displeasure. If there is something confusing here that you think needs to be addressed, constructive critisism is welcome. I'll try to address the matter either here or on PM.**


	2. End of war and Twins

**A/N: And here is the second chapter. Thank you everyone who have favourited and followed this story. I'm glad and humbled to see so much of you wanting to know more.**

 **I hope you'll like this chapter as well.**

* * *

 **Burning Ice  
Chapter 2**

Twist and shout

Rock and roll

Laugh and cry

Let's watch this city burn

Upside down

Downside up

Figure-eight

We didn't start the fire

* * *

James, Lily and little Rosie went into hiding to cottage in Godric's Hollow that Dumbledore had offered them. It was about a week before Halloween. Emily drew into herself during that week and refused to much interact with people.

The All Hallows' Eve itself came way too soon. Emily refused to go to sleep the entire night. Her parents thought it was the sugar high and she didn't bother to try and correct them. She was put to bed early yes but couldn't close her eyes. Any hour now. Any minute now.

A crash sounded from downstairs followed by an anguished cry.

" _Mama…"_ Emily thought but remained still. She knew that the adults had been spending the night in the drawing room where the family tree was. It wasn't as impressive as the one at Potter Manor which had multicolored roses in it but Emily liked theirs better. It was an actual tree with white branches and golden leaves. The names and birthdates were on parchment pieces with gold. It was especially pretty during evenings when the tree seemed to glow against the dark green background. Lighting candles in front of the tree in the memory of people of past was a tradition in their family. One wall had their family while Charlus's branch was on the other wall, quite central of the room since they were the main family.

But that also meant that at least one of the adults had the direct view to the names of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans when they burn out, turning from bright gold into ashy gray. Emily had years ago witnessed when Dorea's name had burned away and it… was quiet and dramatic. Once it had been a day from the death, the ashy grey name had turned silver along with the birthdate and added death date but the parchment frame had now burnt edges.

Emily heard her father running downstairs and out of the door, to presumably in order to apparate to Godric's Hollow. When the Fidelius Charm had been implemented, they all had forgotten where James and Lily were but once they were dead… It returned with clarity.

The little girl lied still in her bed and listened her mother crying as she made her way to the master bedroom. She remained awake the rest of the night, hearing when her father returned empty handed and defeated and going to comfort her mother.

* * *

No one felt like celebrating. Not like the rest of the wizarding world. Daily Prophet was announcing Voldemort's defeat and that Rose Potter was the Girl-Who-Lived who'd survived the killing curse.

Next day it announced that Sirius was arrested for betraying the Potters and killing twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Emily remained silent and tended to her hedgehog. She stayed out of the way while her father busied himself with arranging the funerals and mother tried to arrange things going back to normal. Last year she'd taught Emily basic spelling and numbers but next year she'd probably start having tutors around. Maybe.

Edward had been prepared to go to Ministry to petition for guardianship over Rose. Until he'd seen her name change in the family tree and Lily's relation to connect to other branches. He had not found the girl from Godric's Hollow. He and Hagrid who'd arrived to the scene a bit after him, had only seen the bodies of James and Lily but no sign of Rose. There was only once person who could've arrived there after realizing the attack was on-going and that was Sirius. And if what the family tree was showing was true, then Rose most certainly was safe with Blacks.

Nevertheless, Edward closed the drawing room from anyone else but himself and the future Lord and Lady Potters, in order to protect whatever precautions James, Lily and Sirius had taken.

Emily knew nothing of all this, assuming her father sealed the drawing room due grief and Rose having been taken to Dursleys. After all, world had strange tendency to make sure people's lives followed intended lines… Maybe it was the case here too.

* * *

The Blacks were causing ruckus. Tossing Sirius to Azkaban without trial caused it. They didn't succeed in getting him one but they did get visiting privileges. Even a small victory was needed to relieve the poor man of constant dementor presence and get him some news from outside world. Some relatives seeing Sirius semi-regularly would make sure he wouldn't go insane. Well, more than necessary and irreversible. Wallowing in guilt and self-hatred would do damage to anyone even without the soul-sucking monsters floating around.

Emily was frustrated at the Ministry's incompetence but conceded that it was inevitable, expected and as a child of four years only, she really couldn't do anything.

* * *

James and Lily were buried to the cemetery in Godric's Hollow since Edward had no access to main Potter manor anymore. Ministry turned the house into memorial and preserved. A memorial was erected in the town square as well.

Emily cried in the funerals despite people trying to tell her to be like a respectable pureblood lady-in-training. That she was already four years old should act like it. That hadn't her mother (her _French_ mother) taught her any better. Emily didn't like those accusations and expressed her displeasure with accurate but volatile accidental magic, freezing the ground beneath the most vocal hags and then watching them slip around the graveyard. Considering it was chilly November, it wasn't like people could actually accuse her of making the ice, the cobblestones of the town being covered in frost as well.

One change Emily managed to do though, was to change the writing in the tomb stone. Instead of the Death Eater motto turned to mean life after death (that Dumbledore had picked for James and Lily), Emily suggested something she'd read from a _manga_. It was from her previous life. She whispered the suggestion to her mother who in turn suggested it to Edward and his sisters. It was picked. Marianne agreed with it and Victoria wanted anything but what Dumbledore had picked.

 _Fear of death is worse than the death itself._

Thus read on the tombstone. Because Emily knew James and Lily had died without fear for themselves but for each other and their daughter. They were Gryffindors until the end.

* * *

Remus disappeared after the funerals. Emily barely even managed to meet him. All the letters Edward kept sending him did reach him but never got a reply back. It was the only indication that the man was still alive. And honestly, back then they all were too busy to keep worrying about the werewolf, especially after the man had made it clear he wanted to be left alone.

The Death Eater trials began. Edward sat as a regent on the Potter seat. From his seat he could see how families had dwindled during the war. Not even the Grindewald's War had affected Britain this much since the World War II raging back then had affected muggleborns in big settlements more than noble and old families living in their manors at countryside. But this time not only several old families were without head or immediate proxy but also many seats inherited from merit members had been hunted down solely because they had been descended from muggleborns. Even if the muggleborn member had been given the seat a century or two ago.

Edward looked at the empty seats in distain as his thoughts drifted towards the piece of trash published in the 1930's that listed the 'Sacred Twenty-Eight' pureblood lines that should be preserved no matter what. Wholly inaccurate and slandering everyone who weren't part of it.

" _Just looking at how many scions of those houses are either dead by aurors or awaiting sentences to Azkaban… Pathetic."_

"Potter, how are you today?" A familiar voice sounded from next to the man. Edward looked up to see his friend and rival from his time at Hogwarts…

"McLeod… This is a surprise. I didn't expect you to appear here. Proceedings such as these are way below you after all." Edward sneered mockingly. It was a habit by now. Potters in Gryffindor and McLeods in Slytherin, they couldn't be afforded to be seen _too_ friendly. Though as the years had gone by and they'd graduated, people were pretty much used to and numbed to the appearance of the pair.

"Don't tell me you expected to see my _mother_ here." McLeod scoffed and took the seat next to the former Gryffindor. He was short and slightly portly man with black hair and neatly trimmed beard. His suit was immaculately pressed and a black cloak with green silk inside was thrown on his shoulders.

"Well, Lady McLeod is the one who received the seat by merit and I know for a fact that she enjoys the discord of courtroom."

"Rowan… She decided to go and tour America, thus forcing me to come here. She downright _refused_ to appoint any other person as a proxy."

"Save your dramatics to someone who actually cares." Edward smirked before turning his attention to the floor where the first prisoner was being brought to. State versus Dolohov was beginning. Edward was surprised that the man had been caught at all but with Amelia Bones in the case, the criminal had probably been chased to the end of the earth. And with Bartemius Crouch overseeing the trial and evidence actually existing against the Death Eater… There was no way the Dolohov was about to walk free.

"Free to grab lunch after this is over?" McLeod asked then, eyes glued on the prisoner and the dementors hovering by the doorway before shivering slightly despite the chill not actually reaching the Wizengamot members or the gallery.

"Sure, let's take Bones and Cresswell with us too. It has been ages since we all were gathered in one place."

"Is it true that Cresswell is working for Goblin Liason office?"

"As a muggleborn, he has an innate understanding of strife between two cultures. Last I heard he was aiming for the top."

"Probably will have no one to contest the place either…" McLeod muttered then something about stuck-up traditions without any try for improvement and lack of actual ambition which made Edward smile.

"Amelia has her eyes on that healer overseeing the potion related accidents from the Magical Accidents ward of St. Mungos." Edward remarked then, changing the topic and indulging in idle gossip of their friend.

"Really? I never thought she'd even think about dating anyone. Especially not after the death of her brother's family. She has too much on her shoulders now. Job at DMLE, the Bones seat, looking after her niece… Who is the guy?"

"Roranicus Willows. He was on our year in Hufflepuff."

"Roranicus… Pureblood?"

"Half-blood. Quiet fellow anyways. Shone in Defense and Potions."

"…Didn't he graduate in honors for Potions? Only one in our year and only one in last ten years."

"Yes. The next ones to have such praise were Lily Evans and Severus Snape."

"And what came of them. One dead and the other accused of crimes that should not be mentioned."

"I hear Dumbledore is vouching for him. Would you try and ask Slughorn what the old goat is planning for Snape?"

"I can try but I doubt even that _spider_ knows. The goat tends to keep a bit too tight of a hold at his cards that he plays so close to vest he could've as well pocketed them and changed them all into aces."

And that was all the more worrying. Edward frowned. The Potter Wills were sealed by Dumbledore. Rose was missing and hopefully with the Blacks but the possibilities of what Dumbledore could've planned for the girl were worrying. And was possibly still planning if she was to surface again…

* * *

December. News shook Britain again. The Longbottoms were attacked at their own home. Frank and Alice were respected aurors and well-liked by their peers. The perpetrators were thankfully caught in the act and arrested immediately but help had been too late for the couple.

The three Lestranges and the Crouch heir were tried and sentenced for life in Azkaban. The Longbottoms were placed at a permanent ward in St. Mungos. Little Neville was placed in care of his grandmother Augusta who also became the proxy for the Longbottom seat.

"When will it be over?" Emily asked her father the day he came back from spectating the trial.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon." Edward sighed whilst hanging his cloak. "Did the Daily Prophet come yet?"

"Yes. Mama read it and left it on the table." Emily replied. She'd read the paper as well. The Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold was spouting morale boosting speeches but that was it really. She was throwing her weight in the Death Eater trials it seemed but basically giving free hands to Crouch. But… for a minister elected only last year she was doing quite well. What she'd read from papers and books, Bagnold was way better than her predecessor Minchum was. _His_ answer to everything seemed to be adding dementors. While he did some good too, it was into Bagnold's tenure to the office that aurors got more liberties and got actually do their work. Mortality rate also dropped by that decision. Though Unforgivables shouldn't have been the answer. Then again, _that_ had been Crouch's idea.

* * *

The Christmas came and went. So did the New Years. Emily had a new cousin from her mother's side. Claire Lalonde, born 13th December. Emily had seen pictures. Little Claire was very cute and had a tuft of chestnut brown hair on her bald head.

And once the new year started properly, so did Emily's lessons. Etiquette, herbology, literature, art… Christine had a lot of knowledge to impart. And she didn't want any _English_ tutors interfering. The remarks at James and Lily's funerals had apparently stung even if the woman had tried to ignore them.

Christine made learning fun. She taught Emily the same way her own mother Aurelia had taught her. With etiquette she imparted little tid-bits of history and reasons for certain actions. With herbology they went outside to the garden and learnt not only about the properties of the flowers and herbs and other plants there, but also their meanings in flower-language. Sometimes art lessons were included to that and Christine and Emily would sit side by side drawing the flowers and ponder together why they had certain shaped leaves or certain colored berries. With literature and grammar in general, Emily would be sitting in Christine's lap so she could see the letters and words read aloud to her with afterwards trying to write down her favourite ones. And many times they'd read the same book in English and in French.

Emily loved her lessons. In her previous life she'd been in kindergarten at this age and then gone to primary school. While she'd never hated her lessons, sometimes they were going too fast and on other times too slow. With her mother, they could go just on the pace Emily herself set.

Edward in the other hand taught Emily family history on weekends. They'd walk past portraits in the gallery hallways and converse with them and Edward explaining in depth some details that the portraits didn't know or didn't bother to mention. They also went to ballroom to look at the landscapes painted from views seen on other Potter properties. Edward also imparted some of his political knowledge to Emily as well as details about International trade as that was what he worked on at the Ministry.

With those lessons, the spring just flew by.

On her own, Emily began practicing her handwriting more and code notes about future with made-up runes. While not everything would remain the same as the story she'd read and loved in her previous life, she could at least use them as a baseline for big events. She also drew a lot aside from her art lessons where Christine had been teaching her about colors and pigments and shapes. Eventually they'd progress to shading and symbolism. In Emily's previous life she'd enjoyed drawing and painting and been quite good in it. Her artwork had been praised in the internet and among her friends and she wanted her skills back. It was a matter of her pride really. And for that she needed her hand-eye coordination.

Practice, practice, practice…

Notebooks, parchments, pens, papers, paints, pencils…

Most of her art she hid from her parents. They didn't need to know that their daughter was acting like possessed whenever she was alone. But Emily needed something to do. Something to keep her mind off of things.

Taking care of Hedge-Sammy helped too.

* * *

Emily noticed when her parents started to worry again. She didn't know why at first… but one instance she managed to eavesdrop on them again. They were worried about lack of accidental magic on her part. She hadn't had bursts since the funerals and it was already late April…

That wouldn't do.

And so, in the upcoming weekend Emily threw a tantrum and blew up some coffee cups when she let her magic take the reins. And it was all because her mother told her that no, they were not going to London to see if there was that 'really cute unicorn plushie' at Harrod's.

While embarrassing, it was worth it to see the relief on her parents faces when cleaning up after the magical explosion of feelings.

And on her fifth birthday, Emily did get the unicorn plushie from her mother.

Two birds on one stone really.

* * *

Christine was pregnant. Emily didn't get how she'd not noticed it until being told on her birthday. In May. And it was twins of all things!

Who were born in August.

Just how did she miss this? Some of her older friends had gotten pregnant while Emily had been alive in her previous life and she'd never missed the signs. But maybe it was a magical thing? Or because she saw her mother daily and thus any changes were gradual? Or the senses and logic were duller in the body of a five-year old? Or Emily had been kept purposefully busy with her lessons so she wouldn't pay attention to it? Possibilities all of them.

Anyways, the twins were named Andrew and Albert. In their naming ceremony, Emily met her French relatives for the first time.

Christine's younger brother Jammes and his wife Amelie Beauregard and daughter Claire. Emily's baby cousin was very cute and less pink than in the first photos.

Also Emily's grandparents Louis Argent and Aurelia Lalonde. Emily liked them both.

As well as current Lord – sorry, Seigneur – Lalonde, Aurelia's brother Michel and his wife Eloise Delacroix. They had no children.

At Lalonde family the eldest child inherited the title. Which meant that once Michel passed away, it would be Aurelia as Dame Lalonde and Christine next in line. And Emily then. The girl had wondered why her mother had kept her family name even though she'd married Edward. Well, there was her answer. And as well any husband or wife Emily herself married, unless they were from higher ranking family, they'd become part of Lalonde family. And if Emily in turn became part of their family, Albert would become the Seigneur Lalonde. And already it was set that she was forbidden from marrying any heirs or heiresses.

Complicated.

* * *

Emily generally liked her French side of the family. The only one she didn't like was her mother's father's side of the family. Specifically, Louis Argent's own mother Mylene Moreau. She was, in Emily's own words, a hag. Always disparaging her father and Emily's own English blood. Obviously, didn't even want to be present aside from giving premonitions of doom and unhappiness to her and twins both.

Emily, simply said, snapped. It was one thing to hear things like than from strangers, it was another thing to hear them from her own family.

A sheet of ice covered the floor and then _shifted_ beneath the old woman's feet, sending her spinning. Might've fractured a hip as well. Emily was sent to her room with a reprimand but she could see her mother sighing in relief. Edward as well didn't look as stern as he usually did when reprimanding her. Apparently Mylene had had it coming a long time ago but no one civilized would call her out of it. A bit of accidental magic from emotional child being targeted by the old woman's insults? Perfectly fine and even understandable.

* * *

In her room, Emily attended to her hedgehog. A bit later Reginald and William joined her. They were nine and six respectively. And in silence they watched Hedge-Sammy to run in his wheel.

"Thank you for silencing her, Milia." Reginald spoke up then. "She was saying bad things about my mother as well."

Emily had heard them. Calling aunt Marianne a whore and a loose woman. She just didn't want to settle down with a specific man. Marianne had also been accused of line theft due getting pregnant with Reginald while not married but since the father was an American muggleborn no charges had been raised. As there was no family magic involved. Emily didn't know much about family magic. Just that Lalonde did have some that she was bound to inherit eventually. And that Potter's family magic had something to do with Alchemy probably but as they were a side branch, she didn't really need to worry about it. Might make her more intuitive if she were to craft her own magical objects but bulk of it going to Rosie her children.

Reginald didn't have any family magic. William might've had some from the Colt line but he was second born. Henry Colt was more likely to educate Charlus Junior in the matters. Emily didn't ask. That'd be rude.

* * *

The remaining year went on with Christine busy with the twins. Meanwhile Edward took over educating Emily. Less herbology but more history of magic and the beginnings of Japanese. Literature and grammar as usual. Art in more supervisory point of view. Etiquette with some English specificities added in. Some flying lessons and survival tips sprinkled on.

Emily liked those too very much. Her previous… could she call it incarnation? …had liked hiking so it was nice that Edward was sort of acknowledging it. Or at least making sure she could survive even without a wand if she was ever stranded in wilderness.

While lying sprawled on the sofa, Emily looked up at the cream-colored ceiling of the sitting room they'd taken on using after the sealing of drawing room. The ceiling itself was plain but the plaster rosette at the root of the chandelier was very pretty.

Sort of like the manor itself. There were still rooms that Emily hadn't seen either due them being too far for her to walk to or then because she wasn't allowed into them. For example, she hadn't seen the kitchens or the laundry room even though she knew they had house elves. She simply didn't know where they were. As well, she had never been to the master bedroom even though it was along the same corridor than her own room. There had never been a need for her to go there as at first, she'd been sleeping in nursery with her mother or father in the room or in adjacent one and later on Emily had been in her own room. And if she ever had a nightmare the wards around her own room alerted her parents and they came to her rather than her going to seek comfort from them. Handy, since as the dark corridor had terrified her and she probably would've run the way and possibly tried to enter a wrong room or something.

But anyways, the manor wasn't overly decorated but surprisingly simple in décor. Details finely honed but not everywhere. And likewise, was her family. They were a good whole with interesting details scattered around the members.

Reginald was thoughtful one and formed his own opinions clearly articulated. Charlus hid in his mother's skirts and imitated whatever she thought. William was a bit wilder, always smiling but listening patiently before agreeing or disagreeing. Claire and the twins were too young to be observed like that yet.

Marianne was brave. The very image of a Gryffindor with her even working at Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, in the Beast Division. She had joined with after her OWLs and taken the place by storm. She did a lot of field work, having even gone to America to see some of the local beast. That's where she'd met Reginald's father who shall not be mentioned. He was a chauvinist arse in the end apparently. And even when informed of Marianne's pregnancy, he only agreed to pay for the child support but not to have anything to do with Reginald.

Victoria in the other hand… She had gone to Hogwarts on the same year than Marianne due the cutoff. Had even been in Gryffindor. But in order to differentiate from her elder sister, had gone on a different route. She'd been in the Quidditch team since her second year as a chaser (while Marianne had played beater on their fourth year only) and graduated with best marks of their house. Married Henry Colt of Ravenclaw right out of school. Then she'd been recruited by Appleby Arrows and played for them until becoming pregnant with Charlus Junior. Only a year really. While Henry worked for Wizarding Examination Authority, (being the highest-ranking student of their year and for the past ten years or so, and thus granted entry despite only having graduated) Victoria became a housewife and tea party arranger. William was born a year later, the second born being favored by Henry while Victoria pampered on Charlus.

On the French side Emily had Jammes who was her mother's younger brother. He had gone to Beauxbatons and also married Amelie Beauregard right out of school. He was timid man but Amelie kept their house working on. Nice people if a bit distant despite the close blood-relation.

Overall a good whole. It was a pity Emily had never met Edwards parents, Samuel Potter and had only scarce memories of Primrose Fawcett. As well as having no memories that she could speak aloud of about Charlus and Dorea.

But that was life.

* * *

 **A/N: So, Lalonde's introduced, Emily kept distracted so she wouldn't worry about Rosie and thus gets also blindsided about getting siblings. Some introspection to Potter relatives too.**

 **I hope you don't mind that I kept the scene with Edward at Wizengamot... In the original Burning the Bridges I unashamedly borrowed characters from other series to make up the cast and it was a bit of a theme in that fic... people from various series being reborn to that version of HP world... but it confused many and was one of the reasons for rewriting. And thus some names were changed in Edward's conversation with his friend.**

 **Please review, I'll answer in PMs if it's a longer comment.**


	3. Memento Mori

**A/N: And here is the new chapter. Revelations about Emily's Before, life goes on, we touch Black Sky canon properly this time... And Emily has conflicted feelings about Dorea.**

* * *

 **Burning Ice  
Chapter 3**

 _Spring_

 _Summer_

 _Autumn_

 _Winter_

 _Introduction_

 _Plot starts_

 _Action_

 _Ending_

 _Morning_

 _Midday_

 _Evening_

 _Night_

 _Birth_

 _Childhood_

 _Adulthood_

 _Death_

 _Circle of Ouroboros repeating again and again…_

* * *

It was chilly December day. Emily had been spending the day outside under the watchful eyes of the house elves of their family (even though she never saw them). But eventually the wind became too much and even though Emily usually thrived in cold, now it was almost unbearable. She bundled into her jacket even better and hurried back inside.

The wind was so biting. And it seemed to be carrying the scent of salt. Just like… on the day Emily died.

Her breath hitched.

She didn't want to remember.

She _died_ for Merlin's sake!

Did she have to?

Emily broke into run. She dashed through the bushes already relieved of their leaves and all the way through the door between downstairs sitting room and sun porch, then up the stairs to her room. She just barely registered her surrounding enough to shed her clothes on the floor of the sitting room, get rid of her shoes and give some fresh food to Hedge-Sam before collapsing on her bed. Edward was still at work and Christine had taken the twins to meet some of her friends. It wasn't the first time Emily had been alone with the house elves.

But now Emily was…

Falling…

* * *

Emily woke with a gasp. She was lying on her bed. She felt cold and aching all over. Her right side felt numb. The girl frowned and rolled onto her stomach carefully, so she wouldn't aggravate her half-numb right arm. "Ouch…"

Emily drew a shaky breath and tried to recall what had just happened. She had collapsed on her bed, downright fainted and seen… what exactly?

 _Icy oceanic wind._

 _Cliffside in November._

 _Laughter of her friends._

 _Weight of her good luck charm around her neck._

Emily made a hasty grab at the amulet that should've rested by her sternum but found only air. She drew a shaky breath. Of course, she didn't have it anymore. It belonged to previous life. It had been a gift from a friend of hers. It had been important to her.

Now it was gone though. Along with the pieces of her previous life and identity. No matter how much Emily worked, she'd never be the same person she was back then.

With a sigh Emily closed her eyes once more.

" _Emily Hayward, you can't be serious!"_

" _But I am!"_

" _No, you aren't!"_

 _Silly bickering._

" _Look at those waves!"_

" _Damn, it's high here…"_

" _The ocean is all grey."_

" _I wonder if it'll storm soon. Wind is strong enough for it."_

 _Waves crashing against the cliff side._

" _Let's go back."_

 _Wind picking up and catching onto her coat._

" _Emily, look out!"_

" _You are going to get blown away!"_

 _More laughter._

 _Careless step._

 _Crumbling ground disappearing._

" _EMILY!"_

 _Falling._

 _Horror on the face of her friends._

 _Wind in her hair._

 _Waves rushing beneath her._

 _Falling._

 _Spinning colors._

 _Icy cold._

 _Fear._

 _Resignation._

 _Hard rock ramming onto her side._

 _Pain._

 _Death._

 _Bliss._

 _But she was still falling._

 _Rebirth._

Emily drew a shuddering breath, her both hands reaching for the amulet that was not there. The girl finally got up from her bed and went to wash her face at the bathroom across the corridor. The whole experience had been disconcerting and she could only be happy that her parents wouldn't be home for a while and thus couldn't see her like this and ask difficult questions. The house elves also knew to not to enter her room unless she was gone or if it was an emergency. Which meant that they hadn't witnessed this either.

She really needed a moment of peace.

* * *

Christmas and New Year's went by again. This time it was bigger celebration with both sides of the family attending. Except Mylene who was ill and Jacques who was attending to her.

Year 1983 began… with Marianne pregnant once again. The baby was due in September. Emily was only happy. It was nice to have more cousins and bigger family.

That year Emily's lessons with her mother continued once more and uncle Henry came by to instruct her occasionally. It became a bit of a study group between the cousins despite them all being of different ages. But the way Henry explained charms theory was never too difficult for Emily and William nor too easy for Reginald and Charlus.

* * *

Michel Lalonde's death in July was a complete surprise them all. He had been in good health and thus foul play was being suspected. In any case, Christine needed to go to France to assume her duties the Heiress Lalonde while her mother became the Dame. Emily bit her lip and read to the twins while listening to any information that might apply to her. Like when the funerals would be or what this all would mean to her.

What it eventually meant was for the Potter family to move to France to the Lalonde Mansion to keep company to Aurelia and Louis. Emily was sad to leave her other cousins behind but she needed to look up at good sides too. Like improving her French.

* * *

In middle of September came the news of little Sandra Potter being born. She, just like Reginald, had inherited Marianne's blonde hair. All three of that little family had different colored eyes though, Marianne green, Reginald brown and Sandra grey.

A good-sized selection of cousins Emily had now. But maybe not more though…

* * *

In France, Emily started attending muggle primary. Christine had decided that a regular school would teach her basics on subjects that would be touched less in magical education and also help Emily's social development.

It wasn't until then that Emily realized how isolated she'd been. She and her cousins all. She'd been busy exploring her new world and adjusting that she'd forgotten how to be with people who are total strangers to her in the beginning and who have no blood ties and common background to hold onto to make the initial connection.

Hoo boy, this would be such a wild ride…

* * *

French primary school was… interesting. Partly similar than English one, partly very different. And here, her name was Émilié Lalonde. It was… nice. Sort of a layer of security for her. Or something. And since all her French relatives already called her Émilié with a long "I" rather than Emily, it was easy to adjust.

The Lalonde mansion was bigger than the Potter side manor. It was also grander in decoration but not gaudy. Shades of blue and violet dominated the furniture coverings and curtains with gold details. Very Beauxbatons pride.

Life there was different. The house elves might've been basically invisible there too, making it seem like the mansion functioned on its own but life itself was different. They got up a bit later since due time difference Edward didn't need to leave as early to Ministry. He was considering to asking transfer to Paris' diplomatic department but for now his new superior Crouch had disagreed.

Well, at least with Lalonde influence, the French Ministry had provided Edward an International Portkey to make the travelling easier.

* * *

During dinner times the entire family was always present. While it had been like so in England too, while in France it meant two people more in the table and thus more conversation going on.

"Before I forget, I'm leaving tomorrow abroad to negotiate some deals in America." Edward started. "It was very last-minute thing so I apologize for springing it to you like this."

"America?" Aurelia frowned. "Why there?"

"The Halliwell family wants to start importing to British wizarding community. I'm being sent over to explain the situation and markets here and negotiate whether or not they can put their own shop at Diagon Alley or some other shopping district or do they have to use someone else in the middle. The Ministry is still a bit iffy when it comes to Technomancy."

"Technomancy is a big hit in America and Asia currently. I've heard from Jammes that there have been some devices imported to France too and being sold at Rue Magique. I've not gotten the chance to see to them myself yet…" Christine added. "I'd be nice if the Brits would expand their horizons though."

"It's because of Hogwarts – the first big magical school – and Merlin that our community thinks to be better than others, right?" Emily asked then.

"Very true." Edward nodded. "I've already exchanged some letters with Ellis Halliwell and he seems to be likeable guy if a bit arrogant. His son and Heir is attending Ilvermorny currently and taking some classes of muggle sciences as well."

"Ilvermorny is quite strict, isn't it?"

"So much stricter than you can't even believe." Christine chuckled. "Jammes attended it for one year as an exchange student. I hear that the students have to leave their wands at the castle for the summer."

"Is being an exchange student nice?"

"Quite nice. You get to see how things are done at different schools and get to know people with different cultural backgrounds. I was two years at Beauxbatons and while I met your mother there, it also inspired me to apply to International Department at our ministry." Edward smiled. "Why, have you thought about visiting some other schools once you start your magical education formally?"

"I… I'd like to see Beauxbatons and Hogwars both." Emily smiled. She might've been a bit too young to really consider it but she really wanted to see both schools. Edward hummed thoughtfully while Christine just frowned but didn't comment as she helped the twins eat their dinner.

"I don't see why that wouldn't be possible." The man stated. "But it's a bit early to think about things like that, right?"

"A good thought though." Louis agreed.

"Right." The girl nodded, pushing her plate away. "I've eaten my fill. May I go now?"

"Very well." Aurelia nodded to her granddaughter. "Remember to thank the house elves."

"Yes." Emily jumped down from the chair and made her way to a bell hung next to a fireplace. "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious!" She told the bell. Apparently, the bell was charmed to convey sound to the kitchens so wishes and thanks should be spoken to it.

It was nice that both of her families were considerate towards house elves even if they were told to stay out of sight. Emily didn't know any of their names so she couldn't just summon them, but it was nice to have a way to thank them anyways.

* * *

Christmas in France was different once more and after New Year's, Aurelia considered Emily adjusted enough to life in France to start teaching her about Lalonde family and lore.

Emily loved those stories. About palaces made out of ice and crystal, sprinkling sunlight in wonderful spectrum of colors to the surrounding lands. About gifting colors to the locals and teaching them the good uses of cold and not to shun winter. About Boreas and his daughter Chione of Greek Mythology (who were actually powerful wizard and his daughter) granting their magic.

"Ice is your friend, Émilié." Aurelia told her. "Never be afraid of it."

"Yes, grand-mère Aurelia."

* * *

Year 1984 was a year of big events. It was the year Emily celebrated her seventh birthday. It was the year the twins celebrated their second birthday. It was the year Reginald started attending Hogwarts and was sorted to Gryffindor.

It was also the year when Sirius Black was exonerated.

The news in the middle of November came to the Potter's and Lalonde's as a complete surprise. Edward had been at the Ministry when the decision to grant Sirius a proper trial had been made in Wizengamot. As he was only Potter regent he'd been kept out of any major news and the preceding preparations. Nevertheless, he was glad to find out Sirius was innocent after all and was gladly voting for his freedom and leaving the stands for the frail man as soon as the gavel fell down at the judge's. Only one making it down faster than Edward was Arcturus Black and the younger man didn't know whether be glad this all happened or be offended that no one had asked for his help.

But Sirius was free now. Arcturus was about to take the free man to St. Mungos when Edward clamped a hand on Sirius's forearm.

"Sirius. If you are amendable, there are questions I need to ask. When you think you are ready to answer anything, I'd like us to meet at my house."

"A-Alright." Sirius rasped. And with a suspicious look from Arcturus to Edward's direction, the Black heir was steered away.

* * *

Emily didn't get to visit Sirius in the hospital. She didn't even get to meet him a month later when the man and Edward met in Potter manor to discuss things and for Edward to give back the Potter seat for Sirius who as James's adopted brother had greater claim to it than Edward being a third cousin.

The little girl was understandably upset but refrained from throwing a tantrum. She spent more time with Aurelia and Hedge-Sammy though.

* * *

The reading of the Will of Lily Potter nee Evans was confusing for many. All Potter cousins received monetary stipends (the Will worded in a way that even the twins and Sandra received one) as well as copies of Potter Historie which delved into personal histories of Potter family members. Charmed to be read only by those of Potter blood. Marianne, Victoria and Edward all signed off the inheritances on behalf of their children. Victoria was frowning at the name of Dorea Rosamund Black inheriting the rest of the Estate. Marianne didn't seem to care either way since receiving money for her children to comfortably pay for their education and possibly save part of it for future apartment or other endeavors of their choice. Edward remained quiet and contemplative and just wanted to wait until he had the chance to ask Sirius himself.

* * *

"Edward." Sirius greeted the older man when he stepped out of the floo. The address was still Edward's Den after someone called Amy had changed it as a jest. How nostalgic.

"Sirius." Edward nodded back. "Good to see you back on your feet."

"You said you had questions for me."

"Yes, let's go to the drawing room…" Edward led the way. "Nobby, please sent some tea and snacks to the second-floor drawing room." He spoke to seemingly to the air but didn't stop walking. He did occasionally glance back to see if Sirius was keeping up with him. Long-term dementor exposure could affect for a long time even after the initial treatment was over and patient released.

They arrived to the closed door. The lock and hinges were glowing in soft orange. Edward placed his right palm on the middle of the door and after a short pause, turned the doorknob with his left. The orange glow disappeared and the door opened without any problems.

"You sealed this room?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yes. Christine thinks it was because I couldn't bear looking at the family tree anymore but…" Edward stepped aside to let Sirius enter in front of him. On the wall right opposite of the door was the majority of the family tree and Sirius froze when seeing it. "…But it was so no one would stumble upon this. Care to explain Sirius? Why is Rosie listed as Dorea Rosamund Black-Potter here? Why is she your daughter and not James's?"

"Ah…" The animagus shook his head slowly and sank to a nearby chair. "Should've known you'd find out somehow…"

"Sirius. Please explain." The door snapped closed behind Edward and he walked behind the other chair identical to the one Sirius was occupying. He placed his hands on the back of the chair and leant forward, like bracing himself to anything the dog animagus had to impart. "I've been thinking this over and over during the past three years. It was only thanks to this tree that I didn't go to ministry to demand custody over her and possibly in the process blow the cover and anonymity that her name gives her. Considering that people are calling the Girl-Who-Lived thing a myth by now…"

"It was a potions accident." Sirius interrupted when Edward stopped to draw breath. "James couldn't have children on his own so we circumvented it with a potion and an adoption ritual. When… When James and Lily died, I took Dorry to my grandfather. I didn't expect to get arrested for trying to get Pettigrew so…"

"I see…" Edward sighed, rounding the chair and sinking into it. A finished tea set appeared alongside a little tea table between them. "It's a relief to have a confirmation to my thoughts then…"

"Does Christine and Emily know anything?"

"No. Christine has been busy. First with Emily's lessons, then with twins and finally taking up duties as Heiress Lalonde. Emily… She doesn't say anything but I know she's been worried of Rosie…" Edward poured tea for the two of them and then offered the cup on saucer to Sirius who accepted it with a nod. "I think she has some plans on finding Rosie again though given the way she expressed a wish to attend both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts." He added with a quirky smile.

"You can tell them – only them though – about Dorry and stress the secrecy." Sirius conceded. "You are her family, even if she's been raised as Black these past years and will continue to be taught in manner befitting Blacks."

"Raised by older relatives… She must be precocious little girl by now, doesn't she?"

"Quite right. But… it is very adorable too." Sirius grinned over the rim of the cup. "Tell me about your family. How is little Emily? You mentioned twins too."

"Emily is seven now and attending second year in mundane primary school. I was skeptical at Christine's decision at first but muggles teach the basics quite well and any additional education handled by us can be done on the evenings and weekends as well as school breaks." Edward explained. "She has done well in her studies. Even though it seems she is restricting her accidental magic, there are bouts of it often enough that it doesn't warrant further worry. Emily… has surprisingly mature grasp in her own emotions and is self-sufficient in entertaining herself when the adults are busy. I was afraid we were neglecting her in favor of the twins and our work but she seems to understand. Much better than what I did in her age."

"Samuel Potter was head of the Beast Division, right? And Mrs. Primrose was gossiper."

"Father was at Ministry and Mother in tea parties. Going to Hogwarts was a relief, honestly." The older man sighed but changed the topic back to his children. "The twins, Andrew and Albert were born in August '82. They are both very darling boys. Andy is a bit more adventurous and Albert calmer. Both taking after Christine in looks. They have had accidental magic incidents as well. More frequent but less disastrous than Emily's…"

"Congratulations then."

"Thank you. What else then… Marianne had a daughter a year ago. Christine is Heiress Lalonde now, that's why we moved to Lalonde mansion last summer. I might get my transfer to Paris go through soon. That's it really." Edward shrugged. "What about you, Sirius? What are your plans?"

"Get accustomed to life as a free man. Get to know Dorry and get involved in her life. Start taking my duties seriously…"

"You are the Potter regent now too."

"Don't remind me…"

"Well, as a Black heir, you were taught politicking since a child. I had to learn on the go. No one bothered to teach me things like that since we'd been just working for the ministry. At least the main family estates went into lockdown so I didn't need to worry about those." One other thing that had told the true Potter Heir was still alive. "Good luck, Sirius."

"Thanks. Got anything stronger here?"

* * *

When Emily found out that Rosie – Dorea – had been with the Blacks the whole time, she almost bit her own tongue when suppressing a surprised yelp.

"Is Rosie okay?" Emily asked immediately.

"I believe to. I haven't met her myself but according to Sirius she is fine little lady." Her father answered. "Raised by Cassiopeia and others." He added to Christine to whom the names actually meant something. Then Emily was shooed out of the room so Edward could explain the backgrounds more to his wife. Of course, she eavesdropped though and found out about the potion accident and adoption.

" _So, she isn't Potter but Black first…"_ Emily frowned. Rosie – Dorea, sorry – was Black heir first and Potter heir second. But what did it mean to them though? Sirius and Remus were managing the Potter Estate now. Dorea was being raised by Blacks whom she'd surely consider part of her family first and Potter's second…

Things weren't at all like Emily had expected. Hell, she'd prepared to be at Hogwarts a sort of shield against Rosie's fame and make sure she wouldn't fall into rash decisions and possible machinations and manipulations of an old goat. But what now… What should she do now? Dorea was bound to be independent young woman with clear goals in mind anyways… And if she'd run to the obstacles the original books threw in Harry's way, she'd surely know her way through them… Or then had allies that did… She was Black first and Potter second. But what would it mean to Emily herself?

" _I shouldn't have had any expectations…"_ She though sadly and retreated to her own room. She had a painting to finish. It was about Hedge-Sammy but the background was taken from the mansion gardens. It was quite good thus far even though she said so herself.

* * *

The first time Emily met Dorea… Well, it was more like caught a glimpse of her before they both were pulled into their own conversations and activities, was in a Sirius arranged tea party in the man's own house in Hampstead in June. The house was full of Blacks of various relation degrees as well as Edward and Emily. Marianne had also received an invitation but declined due Sandra falling ill and Reginald had wanted to assist his mother so he'd not been present either.

Dorea was… very cute. A bit stiff when moving around but her pose was perfect and manners impeccable. Emily remembered those curls of hers and green-green eyes. The pale skin that she'd worried about looked natural in the midst of other Blacks.

"Emily?" Edward asked her gently. "Are you okay?"

"She is almost five…" She whispered.

"True."

"She won't remember me."

"That's true too."

"Does… Does she need to remember me?"

"Emily… Melia…" Edward crouched down next to her while Emily was wiping tears away from her eyes.

"I… I shouldn't expect anything but… Do I have to get to know her? Does she need to know about me?" She whispered. "She's got whole another family."

There were Draco Malfoy and Nymphadora Tonks. Neville Longbottom was present too. Dorea looked so happy with them. And there surely were other cousins too for her that weren't present.

"We are her family too. Even if a bit more distant." Edward comforted her. "It's true that she doesn't remember the little moments when she was just a baby and you were three and four but… it doesn't mean that you can't make new moments. You both are grown. You aren't the same than what you were back then either."

"…Can we go home?"

"If you insist."

Emily was a coward. She knew way too well how to escape. But she definitely wasn't ready to meet Dorea yet. And it hurt.

* * *

In August, the twins celebrated their third birthday. And what a joyous occasion it was. Both of them displayed accidental magic by summoning a parcel addressed to each of them. Adults clapped and cooed at the boys. Both of whom cringed away from the grown-ups. Eventually Emily intervened since Christine was attending to house elves and Edward coming back late from work. Working via Paris for English Ministry meant that while he could leave later, it also meant his day ended later as well.

"Hey, leave them alone. Can't you see they are uncomfortable?" The girl asked, nodding her head towards the boys. Andrew was sitting on a high-backed chair of the grand dinner table of dining room while Albert was standing behind the chair, warily peeking at the guests. Andrew was frowning and not-quite glaring at the grown-ups. Neither of them was enjoying the attention.

"But they are the birthday boys!" Mylene protested. Emily just mustered her best deadpanning stare at her.

"You are just jealous that you couldn't do magic like that when you were a tiny brat." Charlus Jr scoffed. Emily could already see him becoming a version of Percy Weasley but possibly worse.

"Jealous? Are you sure?" The girl asked and the boy was hovering above ground. Junior was yelling. "What? Are you afraid of heights?"

"Emily stop it!" Aunt Victoria grabbed Emily's arm tightly. It was painful but no one intervened. This wasn't a modern society where it was up to parents to discipline their children. This was like a medieval village where the entire community took care of it. Or entire family in this case. Emily narrowed her eyes and made the woman let go of her with a shriek. She never did like aunt Victoria. She was so strict and patronizing (matronizing?). How an earth had she managed to land a wonderful husband like Henry? They were complete opposites. Athlete and scholar. Jock and nerd. And obviously their sons took after them. Charlus Jr (ridiculous name since he wasn't Potter like his namesake) after Victoria and William after Henry.

"You alright, Victoria?" Henry asked warily, not sure should he be more careful with his wife or niece.

"Fine." Victoria shook her hand which was now showing signs of frostbite induced burn. "But obviously our dear niece hasn't learnt any manners in that _muggle_ school."

Yeah, Victoria was every inch of the snobby pureblood. And considering how tolerant Henry was towards muggles and magical creatures… it was yet another tack into the mystery.

The floo whooshed and Edward entered the dining room a moment later.

"What is going on here?" He asked after taking in the situation.

"Edward, control your child." Victoria glared her younger brother. Edward glanced between Junior who was four feet in the air and Emily who was staring back at him impassively. Aurelia explained the situation with quick French to the man.

"I think Emily is right. You were making the boys uncomfortable. And Charlus Junior's insults didn't help the matter. Moreover… I'd be thankful if you'd refrain from ordering my family around at our own house."

"You-!" Victoria began but Edward turned to address his daughter.

"Emily, please let your cousin down."

"Fine." The girl huffed and let her hold on Charlus Jr cease. The boy slammed onto the floor. "The pompous prick will go to Hogwarts this autumn anyways. Maybe he will learn some _manners_ there." Emily sneered and stormed out of the dining room and all the way to her own bedroom. There she was met by the two pairs of identical eyes but in light blue and grey. She jumped.

"Merlin, you started me!"

"Melia okay?" Albert asked from his place on Emily bed. How had he managed to climb up anyways? Right, magic…

"I'm fine, Bertie." She sighed.

"They were being mean." Andrew frowned by his twin's side.

"I know." Emily sighed, joining her brothers.

"Melia being cool." Albert smiled then and pushing a picture book on her hands. Emily smiled at the story in front of her. Mary Poppins. She had started reading aloud to the twins a while back and it was always nice for them to ask her to read.

"Do you want me to read?"

The twins nodded in unison. Emily opened the book and began reading aloud. It was moments like this she cherished. The rest could go to hell for all she cared. And frankly, she didn't. Care that is.

* * *

Next September Charlus Colt Junior was sorted into Hufflepuff. He immediately found an enemy with second years Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley. And refused any help from Reginald on the grounds of him being illegitimate. Went even as far as announcing it in the middle of the Great Hall. Neither Emily nor William had any hopes for the boy to learn to watch himself and his attitude.

* * *

 **A/N: Voila, I hope you liked.**

 **Btw, when it's mainly Lalonde family members present, all characters will speak French unless stated otherwise. Mainly though, people speak in English.**

 **Fun fact: in Burning the Bridges, Halliwells were called Starks.**

 **()**

 **Until next week! o/**


	4. Family relations

**A/N: This chapter is pretty much just about family and Emily's thoughts about them. Some other povs used as well. And the long-awaited reunion with Dorea. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Burning Ice  
Chapter 4.**

 _Ring around the roses,_

 _Pockets full of poses._

 _Ashes, ashes…_

 _They all fall down._

* * *

It was a beautiful February morning when Emily found Samuel the hedgehog from his little sleeping hut, dead. The girl had been worried for a long time as the hedgehog had become slower and eaten less and less. She had known Hedge-Sam would probably die soon but still couldn't help but let the tears fall when she found her dead pet and friend deep in eternal sleep.

"Maman!" Emily shouted. "Maman, aidez-moi!" She choked in her own sobs. Christine hurried to Emily room, half-dressed and curlers still in her hair.

"Émilié, est-ce que tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce que c'est?" She began in rabid French before cutting herself off when she saw the tears on the girl's face as she gently cradled the little spikey ball in her hands. "Oh, Émilié…"

"Sammy est mort…" Emily sobbed. "Sammy… Sammy est _parti_."

"Oh, Émilié… Ma angé…" The woman drew the girl into a hug, careful not to crush the late pet of hers. While continuing to comfort her she switched to English which Emily had often found more reassuring language for some reason. "If you don't want to, you don't need to go to school today. I'll stay home too."

"I want to bury him." The girl said. "Under the magnolia tree."

There were beautiful magnolia trees in the garden of Lalonde mansion and they had always been Emily's favorites. Their beautiful white flowers and enchanting scent had her spend many evenings underneath them in the spring and summer.

"Let's do it tomorrow then. Now, I think that shoe box that came with your new winter boots is still at the bottom of the closet that's in the hall. Why don't you go and place Sammy in that box? There should still be that tissue paper inside too, so he'll be comfortable."

Emily pulled away and gave a watery smile, "Oui…" She nodded and left the room then to look for the shoe box.

* * *

Emily managed to convince her mother to go to visit her employer as the woman had originally planned, and spent her day at the Lalonde mansion with the twins, Aurelia and Louis. She ended up playing hide and seek with them by having grandfather Louis mainly seek them while the rest of them hid around the mansion.

Despite Christine having been very busy in taking over her duties as heiress and looking after the twins, she still had diligently worked on her articles to _Le Miroir Magique de La France_. It was the main newspaper of magical France much like Daily Prophet was for Britain. The main difference was that (surprisingly) the French were less sensational when it came to news and stuck to hard facts without much embellishment. People like Rita Skeeter were kept tightly in gossip rags.

Christine Aura Lalonde-Potter was semi-popular columnist and had been as well a foreign correspondent for the paper until moving back to France. From her the French witches and wizards had gotten their most accurate news of British going-ons both in important issues and in gossip. Since she wrote almost daily depending on the need and availability of the news, she didn't have much time for Emily during days even if she mostly worked at home and had her parents to help with the twins. But writing was important to Christine even after the focus of her column had changed and thus Emily had encouraged her to go to the editorial office when she'd had the time and prearranged meeting.

Edward Samuel Potter in the other hand left every morning to the Ministry of Magic via International Portkey. He worked for the Department of International Magical Cooperation and used to represent the Potter family at Wizengamot. In the past few years though, he had taken a habit of complaining about his relatively new-ish boss Bartemius Crouch who'd been 'demoted' from DMLE after the Longbottom fiasco. Apparently while Crouch new many languages and any rule book like the back of his hands, he had little sense of diplomacy. And was still refusing Edward's transferal to Paris.

The twins were growing well but by now Emily could see that they weren't completely identical. Andrew favored the blue eyes brought to family by great-great-grandmother Miriam Potter nee Abbot but Lalonde's honey blonde hair while Albert had the same grey eyes than their father who in turn had inherited them from his grandmother Tabitha Potter nee Chesterton, and wheat blonde hair that was from grandmother Primrose. The initial observations of their character were still true though. While they all shied away from strangers, Andrew was more likely take the lead and come greet people if given the okay by Emily or their parents while Albert rather hid behind people still. They both still called her Melia.

Louis Lalonde nee Argent was springy old man. Hair thinned out and now snow white but no bald spot in sight. He worried frequently about his own aging parents but they'd proven to be quite resilient people. Even Mylene whose fractured hip from Emily's stunt had never healed properly and was now confined in a wheelchair. Louis had used to be in French Ministry's Auror Corps and fought even in the Grindewald War.

Aurelia Lalonde in the other hand had always been taught to be a lady. Ever since her brother Michel had married but announced that he wouldn't have any children when she was still in Beauxbatons, she'd known it was up to her to continue the Lalonde line. She married Pureblooded Louis who didn't mind taking his wife's family name and dedicated her time learning Estate managing, raising Christine and Jammes and while waiting for the other shoe to drop, delved in Family lore, Astronomy and spell crafting. She was also a master Occlumens.

And she would be taking even more active role in Emily education soon.

* * *

The 'funerals' were held at sunset two days later. Emily had skipped school in the meantime and spent time with the twins. They cleared together a spot under the magnolia trees and dug the hole for the shoebox-coffin. And in the evening, they and the four adults of the house were standing outside at the backyard, ready for the 'ceremony'.

Emily kneeled to the ground by the hole with the box in her hands. The box was now decorated with plain black wrapping paper that had scribbles made with white crayon. Well wishes to the Other-side according to Aurelia.

"Have a good journey, Sammy." Emily whispered and placed the box into the two feet deep hole.

"Meet other hedgehogs in hedgehog heaven." Andrew added, garnering fond smiles from the adults. Then the children began pushing and shoveling the dirt on top of the coffin. Edward then took a flat natural stone with a slight bluish tint and offered it to silent Albert.

"For a tombstone." The man explained to the perplexed toddler who then nodded solemnly. The younger twin placed the tombstone carefully by the root of the magnolia tree. The stone was carved like any other tombstone meant for humans or pets.

 _Samuel the Hedgehog  
14_ _th_ _June 1981 – 23_ _rd_ _February 1986  
'Dearly missed by Melia, Andy and Bertie'_

The twins laid down a candle and bundle of white roses in front of the stone and Emily waved her hand to lit the candle. She had been practicing small tricks like these during the past years in not-so-accidental magic. While she'd never gone all Matilda on her teachers, levitation as well as fire and ice conjuration were her specialties.

"Let's go inside and have some hot cocoa." Louis herded the children gently back inside as the last rays of sunlight were slowly disappearing behind the forest at the horizon.

* * *

Next week Emily returned to school. Her absence had been noted and she had some make-up homework to do but it was all handled quickly. She wished for next school year to start already so she could pick a new language to learn and start a new hobby. She was almost nine. Why was the time going so slow?

Grandmother Aurelia's intervention came at opportune time then. The old woman had noticed the obvious downward mood Emily had exhibited ever since Edward came back from meeting with Sirius and it had only strengthened after the tea party the Black heir had arranged but Edward and Emily both come back early from. Losing a beloved pet hadn't helped the matters at all. Emily's emotions had always bubbled close to surface even though the girl had a good grip on them. But bottling everything up without a proper manner to handle and observe them was only going to do a disservice for the girl.

So, she began teaching Occlumency to the girl. Technically Edward and Christine should've been the ones to do it but Christine had never become a master in the art and as her many responsibilities had been one reason for sending Emily to attend a muggle school in the first place, how could she have had time to teach the girl. Edward in the other hand was lately cleaning up any messes Crouch left in his wake as the disgraced man was making rounds and 'strengthening connections' in taking over the DIMC. So it was up to Aurelia. As she'd already taught her own children successfully and poked and prodded Edward's shields into proper order (honestly, neither Samuel nor Primrose had bothered to take time teach their son and left him to tutors entirely), she could surely help Emily as well.

And thus Aurelia was the first – and the only one – to find out about Emily's previous life and tragic death.

"Oh, ma petite Émilié…" The old woman sighed and embraced the girl. "It's okay. You don't need to tell me anything but know I'm here to listen if you need me."

"Oui, granmère Aurelia…" The girl whispered back tearfully.

* * *

When the school started after summer again, Emily was more than ready for it. While she already spoke French, English and Japanese fluently, she was eager to learn more. The opportunity came when Spanish lessons were offered to the pupils.

Likewise, Emily joined gymnastics club that had meetings every Tuesday and Thursday after the school. She had always wanted to learn gymnastics but back in previous life she'd never had the chance. So, she was glad for this opportunity.

At Lalonde mansion, Louis had decided to teach horseback riding to her as well since now she was tall enough to actually sit in the saddle on her own and actually somehow control the horse. Though she wouldn't be allowed to ride on her own for a long while. Louis was also teaching Emily to play violin. Apparently, the man dreamt of one day playing with his grandchildren together as a string quartet. It was a nice dream though required the twins growing up and Claire also showing interest in music. Thus far Emily's cousin had been more interested in mimicking teaparties and having travelogues read to her.

All in all, everything new helped her to push aside the loss of Sammy and the complicated knot that formed beneath her ribs whenever she thought about Rosie – _Dorea_.

* * *

And so went the years onward. Learning and growing. Avoiding things and trying to find distractions.

William started Hogwarts and was sorted to Ravenclaw. He made friends with a muggleborn Robert Shirley from his year in Hufflepuff and remarked that Charlus Junior was insufferable even in Hogwarts but was very glad that they didn't share a House.

Then came the summer of 1988. Emily received letters from both Hogwarts and the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The Hogwarts one was addressed to Miss Potter while Beauxbatons one for Mademoiselle Lalonde. Both letters had been ripped open and thoroughly examined by Emily, her parents, Aurelia and Louis. The twins were curious too but more about the parchment and official seals than the contents of the letters.

"So…" Louis began. "What do you think, Émilié?"

"As discussed with papa already…" Emily began. "I'll go to Beauxbatons at first. But after two years or so I'll transfer to Hogwarts. I'll be there until I take my OWLs and then return to Beauxbatons for sixth and possibly seventh year as well."

"Sounds sensible." Aurelia nodded and turned to address Edward. "Have you been in contact with the schools yet?"

"No, I haven't. I waited for the letters to arrive before reaching out to the deputies about the matter. I shall get to it right away."

* * *

What came as a surprise to Emily though, was that Edward had conditions in her attending both schools. The most prominent being getting to know Dorea.

"I gave you four years, Emily." The man explained. "And if we're doing this like agreed, you'd still attend two years of your schooling at Hogwarts with her."

"But possibly in different houses! And on different year anyways so why does it matter? It's entirely possible that I'd never meet her there!" Emily protested.

"You can't keep running from this. You're eleven now. Dorea is eight soon. You aren't little children anymore and I won't tolerate this childishness from you. While you may take over Lalonde Family eventually, you are still a Potter and she is future Lady Potter. Those facts don't change and you need to be able to talk with her."

"What about a compromise then?" Emily suggested. Damn the warring emotions of a primary schooler and adult mindset she'd retained. The occlumency lessons with Aurelia had immensely helped her to sort out her feelings and put things in neat little boxes. And for example shove her previous life's memories behind a sturdy wall that would hopefully keep any legillimenses and the Sorting Hat away from them.

"A compromise? Let's hear it then."

"Could I just be Émilié Lalonde to her? No need to pull the Potter relation into things yet. We are strangers to each other after all and…"

Edward watched his daughter babble in increasing distress and frowned in concern. What was it with Dorea that made Emily so reluctant to let the younger girl to know about their relation? While it was true that Dorea herself hadn't been informed about her… origins specifically yet as the girl was so young, it did not explain Emily's reaction.

"Very well." He conceded anyways. "I'll inform Sirius about this as well."

"Merci, papa." Emily sighed in relief. "May I be excused now? I'd like to take a second look on the Dutch textbook I received from Aunt Marianne on my last birthday."

"Yes, you may go, Emily."

* * *

Dorea Rosamund Black was almost eight years old. Just few weeks left. She'd been thoroughly engrossed with a book about Greek Mythology and comfortably lying on her stomach on one of the couches placed in the library. The book had been interesting but according to Great-Aunt Cassiopeia, it was very censored due certain events not being suitable for readers as young as her. But at the same time, since there were a lot of lore that intertwined, some gaps in the sequence of the events didn't matter as things weren't always very linear. Like with Hephaestus. In one myth when he arrived to Olympus after being thrown out by Hera (though some versions had Zeus doing the deed), he gave gifts to all Olympians, including Aphrodite, yet in Aphrodite's own myth when she was brought to Olympus Hephaestus was already there. Very confusing and illogical all in all.

When her father called her downstairs, she had a bit of a déjà vu to the time when Great-Aunt Cassiopeia had roused her from reading about Ancient Rome and then introduced Dorea to Daphne Greengrass who had since become her best friend. So, as she descended, she couldn't help but wonder what it was all about.

She made her way to the parlour like before. Her father was there speaking with a man who was taller than him, long straight black hair pulled on a neat braid at the nape of his neck and dressed in deep pine green robes. His grey eyes, darker than Dorea's father's, snapped to her when she arrived and offered her a friendly smile. The smile pulled his features into something that distantly reminded Dorea of the photos of her uncle James.

"Ah, this must be young lady Black then."

"Yes, my daughter Dorea." Sirius agreed, turning to greet her as well. "Dorea, these are Edward Lalonde and his daughter Émelié."

Dorea curtseyed. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lalonde."

"You as well, miss Black." Edward nodded back and glanced aside then. "Émelié, stop hiding." He admonished the girl with him.

And at the mention of a girl's name, Dorea focused on the figure half hidden behind Edward. She was taller and older than Dorea, had a faint tan from days spent outside and her very dark brown locks were gathered on a high tail and then curled into a single corkscrew. Wavy locks framed her face gently and managed to emphasize her dark violet eyes.

The girl had been hiding behind her father at first and thus Dorea had failed to notice her until Edward himself had broken the… spell? Dorea took in Émilié's posture that while straight-backed was very much curled in. Her right hand was somewhere behind Edward and probably clutching onto the man's robes at the small of his back while her left arm was protectively in front of her chest and clenched fist in front of her mouth. She had been staring at Dorea the entire time and given the nervous tension all around her, had probably utilized some sort of an accidental-magic derivation from notice-me-not charm all the way until Edward had spoken to her. Then Émilié had cringed at her own behavior, eyes on the floor before letting go of her father and taking a step away from his shadow. She curtseyed to Dorea.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle Black." She spoke softly, slight French twang in her otherwise clear English, the slip in the address being the most prominent.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well, Miss Lalonde." Dorea replied and took the chance to see how the older girl was dressed. It was a curious mixture of latest wizarding fashions and muggle clothing. White dress shirt with sapphire blue form-fitting vest that had some silvery embroidery in the lapels but violet accents at the fake pockets. A violet silk ribbon of the same color than her eyes tied at her throat where muggle men had their ties or bows. The violet silk bell skirt reaching Émilié's knees with a single light blue stripe circling the hem was obviously muggle as well as her dark grey fabric shoes that despite the material choice didn't look cheap at all. Accompanied by powder blue tights and another violet ribbon holding her hightail, it wasn't over all a bad combination. Dorea was intrigued.

"Dorea, Edward and I need to talk about some things. Why don't you show Émilié the garden?" Her father said then. Dorea looked up at him and almost missed the faint look of alarm on Émilié's face. Almost but not quite.

"Yes, papa."

* * *

"May I call you Émelié?" Dorea asked Emily when they were sitting in the garden. It was very beautiful and a nice clear weather made sitting there enjoyable. Dorea had been telling Emily about all the flowers growing in there and about the fact that the house was called the Planetary.

"If you wish to." It was a step forward. Emily didn't expect ever to be called Mimi again but that was okay. Being like this with Dorea wasn't that bad either. The younger girl had had time to grow into her person during the past years and thought the eyes and the coloring was still the same, she no longer resembled Emily's hazy recollections of Rosie. At least not to a painful degree that would cause Emily to slip with the name to call her.

"You may call me Dorea if you wish to as well."

"Alright."

"Are you starting school soon?"

"Yes. I'll be going to Beauxbatons in September." Emily was glad to be in the safe waters. "Are you already eagerly waiting for your Hogwarts letter?"

"Yes! Papa and my cousins have told me a lot about Hogwarts so I can't wait to experience it all myself."

"My father went to Hogwarts as well. I have some paternal cousins that are attending right now." Emily said then.

"Really? But your father and you both were introduced as Lalonde so…" Dorea asked in wide-eyed perplexment.

"It's my mother's family name. She is the Lalonde heiress at the moment while my father was only from branch family himself and thus not in the line of inheriting. For certain reasons we are sometimes addressed by father's family name but as we're living at the moment in France…" Emily trailed off, not really sure how much she could and should elaborate.

"So what's your father's family name then? If you still use it sometimes." The younger girl asked curiously.

"Ah…"

"Émilié, time to go!" Edward called from the door leading back into the house and Emily let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Now, was it so bad?" Edward asked Emily once they made it Potter Manor where they'd stay the night before travelling back to Lalonde mansion.

"Not really… But I don't think I'm ready to any frequent contact." Emily replied. Thank heavens for school starting in September. Nine months away from home and uncomfortable inquiries.

* * *

"What did you think of Émilié, Dorea?" Sirius asked his daughter when the guests were gone. He'd needed to talk with Edward about some financial matters that the man had managed to arrange while being the Potter Regent even though he hadn't been able to touch nearly everything. Getting Dorea and Emily to meet at the same time, had been genius though Sirius didn't blame Emily's nervousness at all.

"She was nice. Very quiet but very smart as well. She liked to listen more than talk but it was okay." Dorea replied thoughtfully. "Do you know Mr. Lalonde well? Émelié said he went to Hogwarts and he seemed the same age than you, papa."

"He was a good friend of mine. He was three years above me but also in Gryffindor so we got to know each other. He's been living in France with his family so we haven't had many chances in catching up." Sirius replied in roundabout manner. "…Would you like to see Émilié again?"

"Only if she wants to see me as well. She seemed very nervous the entire time."

"Alright. I understand." While disappointing, considering how much Emily had adored his little Dorry-Rose, it was entirely understanding.

* * *

Dorea didn't see Emily again until starting at Hogwarts. But then the girl gave completely different impression on her as the fourth year Ravenclaw practically flew down the stairs to yell at her seventh year Hufflepuff cousin that had been bullying other Slytherin first years.

It was also the first time she heard the older girl addressed as Emily Potter as well.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you are not disappointed in my decision to have Emily and Dorea not get to know each other yet. My main reason was to have Emily establish herself properly before getting entangled with Plot, especially since the first few years of her second life she'd mentally prepared to the life only as how much of use she can be to Harry/Dorea. She is still terribly conflicted about the matters but hopefully few years at Beauxbatons will do some good to her. Other reason that I found later when rereading Black Sky, was the fact that Dorea didn't know about her exact parentabe until just before going to Hogwarts.**

 **I've also drawn a little picture of their first meeting. You can find it at my deviantArt Tsukiko75014. The Potter family tree is there as well.**

 **Reply to guest/anon reviews:**

 **-Guest:  
umm... I'm not entirely sure what you are aiming at but I try to explain it the way I've imagined in my head. When Emily is addressed in English she is 'Emily' with sharp and short 'e' sound at the end. But when she is addressed in French way, she is 'Émilié' with longer 'ee'. It may not be much and I might be completely wrong as neither English not French are my native languages, but to me (and Emily) there is a little - like half-a-vowel - lengthening at the end of her name when she is among her French speaking relatives and primary school kids.**


	5. Shopping and Blanchard

**A/N: Alright, more OCs to be introduced and I got to do some world building finally. It's hard. I only design one magical district and wrestle with it while others to entire judicidial and educational systems... How do you do it, guys?**

* * *

 **Burning Ice  
Chapter 5.**

" _I'll do it myself."_

" _Do what?"_

" _A bit of magic."_

" _A bit of magic?"_

" _It's easy. You think. You wink. You do a double blink. You close your eyes… And jump!"_

* * *

"William, what are you doing here?" Emily asked when she saw two figures stumbling out of floo in the foyer of Potter Manor and noticed her cousin being one of them. The other boy she didn't know but he was probably of William's age. The two of them were quite the opposite in looks. William had tidy black hair and hazel eyes, the other had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. Overall, they were like a picture of a rich boy (pureblood) and a blue-collar worker's son (muggleborn). The difference was also accentuated with the fact that they were dressed in robes and muggle clothes respectively.

"Ah, we just…" The twelve-year-old flailed. "I had to get out? Mother wasn't too happy that I'd invited-…"

Emily tilted head at the other boy who seemed to have some sort of nervous tick with hands. It seemed almost like he was plucking at an invisible guitar.

"That's your friend you wrote me about during the past year, isn't he? Robert, was it?"

"Robert Shirley, yes. From Hufflepuff." William agreed.

"Rob is fine. You are Emily, right? Will has mentioned you a couple of times." Robert grinned a bit sheepishly and offered his hand. Emily shook it.

"I hope it has only been something positive." She replied.

"Well, much more positive than what he has had to say about his brother."

"We both know that isn't difficult obstacle to overcome." Emily deadpanned and made Robert snort in amusement.

"Too true."

"Hey, quit flirting! I'm here too!" William butted in, throwing his arm around his friend's shoulders and then basically choking him.

"Gahk!"

"We are _not_ flirting." Emily glared. "For Merlin's sake, we're only eleven and twelve!"

"How do you know that? Rob could be eleven for all you know. We just finished our first year after all." William frowned while his friend tried to get free from the one-armed choke-hold.

"You told me in one of your letters that you and him were of the oldest on your classes, having missed the cut off for the previous year. Anyways, did papa know you guys were coming here? You were lucky we were here at all."

"No… Didn't have time. I probably should announce us to uncle Edward."

"I'll escort you. I need to meet with him anyways." Emily turned to head towards stairs. William and Robert followed after her, the other boy finally having been released.

"Oh?" William arched his brows enquiringly at his cousin.

"My school letters came last week and since then papa has been negotiating with the deputies so I could attend both schools in turn. I want to know the latest news about the matter."

"You got two?" Robert joined the conversation once more.

"Yes, maman went to Beauxbatons so they sent me a letter too. I expect that twins will also get two in five years."

"So, are you starting with which one then?"

"Most likely Beauxbatons at first but then I'll join you guys in Hogwarts and after my OWLs go back to Beauxbatons." Emily smiled.

"Why both?" William blurted out.

"Why not? Best of both worlds." She shrugged. "And like this I get qualifications both in Britain and France."

* * *

William and Robert got the permission to stay in the manor's guest rooms. The house elves would take care of them and once September 1st dawned, Edward would take them to King's Cross. Henry had been notified about the matter and the scholar was glad that it was all settled.

Meanwhile, Christine was taking Emily to shop for her school supplies to Paris's magical district at Rue Magique. It was one long street with gateways to inner wards within blocks. But when you went through the gateways, you were in a whole new area, dedicated to something specific to sell or something else similar. There were seven gateways, each named after a color of a rainbow.

"Where are we going first?" Emily asked.

"Gringotts, naturally. Then… Some basic stuff like your telescope, trunk, cauldron… Your wand." Christine smiled down at the girl at that. Emily smiled back. "Your robes and books naturally too. Maybe robes at the beginning so they have time to make all the items. Books quite soon also since perusing at bookstores is exciting but exhausting."

"Are we flooing or apparating to Rue?" Emily asked then.

"Floo. You ready?" Christine took a stone bowl full of floopowder that was placed next to mantelpiece and offered it to Emily. The girl took a handful and approached to fireplace. She tossed the powder into the fire and once green, she stepped into the fireplace.

"Rue Magique." She said clearly and was spinning away, past other grates and exits. All the way until she was spat out of the fireplace. Emily smoothly somersaulted and straightened herself up. Gymnastics were so helpful with her balance and by now certain movements were already ingrained in her muscle memory. Clapping followed. It was some of the patrons in the café that served as an entrance to Rue. Emily smiled in embarrassment and was relieved when Christine finally came through the floo and led her to the back entrance and led to the shopping district itself.

While Emily had visited Diagon Alley and Rue Magique several times, it was always interesting to go again. The air buzzed with magic and it was exciting to see people milling about. Besides, she'd never gone to Gringotts which was in Adminstration block among lawyer officers, accountants and others. It was called Bloc Indigo as dark blue was nice neutral color, soothing but official and inoffensive.

But as stated, either Emily's parents already had the money they needed with them or then only one of them had gone into the vaults and the other remained topside with her. Sensible really. Previously she'd been too young to be safely taken down to the vaults with the rollercoaster ride of a cart drive.

"I can really go with you on the carts?" Emily asked her mother, with her eyes wide. The woman chuckled.

"Sure. Just don't get sick." Christine smiled.

"I won't." Emily promised.

The ride down was exhilarating. Emily suppressed the urge to scream in glee but did giggle uncontrollably once they stopped by her trust vault. And promptly apologized her behavior to the goblin acting as their 'driver'. But really everything was simply incredible. And she actually had her very own vault! It didn't have a lot of money like original Harry's trust vault (probably) had but quite decently anyways. And Dorea's money situation Emily did not want to entertain. The Blacks and the main Potter family both were filthy rich after all. Emily was instructed to take just enough for her school supplies and a bit extra for spending money, with the rest left into the vault to collect interest and wait for the next year.

Next, they headed for Bloc Bleu that sold scholastic supplies in honor of the color of Beauxbatons's crest and uniform.

The bookstore where they went first, was called _La Cursive et Le Cunéiforme_. Emily loved exploring it without any specific purpose but this time she had a clear aim. Straight towards the school book selection of the year plus some additional material that seemed interesting.

And with the feather light charm in the shopping back, it didn't matter that one of the heaviest loads had been picked first.

Now, the robes. The uniform shop was in the same district because of Beauxbatons but other clothing and fashion stores were in Bloc Pourpre. Emily understood that was because purple and violet were for a long time considered royal both in mundane and magical cultures because of the difficulty of obtaining the pigments. And thus it was selected to represent the highest fashions and jewerly.

* * *

The Beauxbatons uniform was gorgeous. Much nicer than the bulky robes of Hogwarts. Of course, they were nice in such a way that Emily wasn't sure how to actually work in them. They weren't quite what pictured in the Goblet of Fire movie but quite close. The color blue was slightly darker for once and the model of the skirt could be chosen from many options. For example, some Muslim girls attending could have a skirt reaching the floor or at least their ankles while some older girls who wanted to look more professional picked one that was styled like a pencil skirt. Because it was a school there was none that was shorter than right above knees. And all the skirts were charmed in such manner that if for a reason or other the hem needed to be gathered up (like avoiding it getting wet) or accidentally flew up in wind, there would only be dark mist-like illusion surrounding the girls' legs from knee up to waistline of the skirt.

Emily pondered her choice for a while. Since she'd be only about two years, it probably wouldn't matter when she got older… Christine had mentioned that some girls liked to judge others based on the model of the skirt. Quite stupid really because they all cost exactly the same amount of gold and were made of the same material: silk.

"I'd pick that one." A boy spoke next to Emily. Well, more like stuck his head over her shoulder. The girl squeaked in surprise and whirled around. He took a few steps back, his hands raised in surrender. "Sorry, did I scare you?" The boy apologized but didn't really look apologetic.

"Maybe a bit." Emily shrugged but quirked an eyebrow at the boy. He had light blue eyes and wavy light auburn hair parted at right. He seemed about her age and since he was in the shop… he was probably a first year too. He was already in school uniform though. "Which one did you mean?"The girl decided to ask, nodding her head towards the racks.

"This one." The boy pointed a loosely pleated skirt which was definitely different from the grey woolly ones that Hogwarts used. "Stands out appropriately but is still modest enough for your age."

"…You're right." Emily nodded slowly. It didn't have that strict ironed out feel but was still tidy. And it wasn't as flowy as the bell skirts that she'd eyed previously. "Merci."

"Have you already chosen?" Christine approached the two.

"Yes." Emily nodded, lifting the tag that the skirt in question had, marking the model of the skirt.

"Good, I'll inform the clerk so they can fit you in." And as soon as she had appeared, Christine was gone too. The boy next watched after the woman amusedly, with a glint in his eyes that told about an inside joke.

"Was that your mother?" He asked.

"Yes. Christine Lalonde. My name is Émilié Lalonde." She curtseyed. The boy's eyes widened and once Emily was upright again, he bowed, one arm curling across his torso and the other remaining behind his back.

"Pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle Lalonde. I'm called Blanchard Cleptes." The boy replied and straightened up. "May I enquire if you are a first year, too?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Blanchard of the Cleptes family." Emily smiled. "I'll indeed start my schooling at Beauxbatons this coming autumn. I haven't heard much of the Cleptes family though. Apparently, you got the brand of thieves during the French Revolution for stealing numerous magical and non-magical artifacts from the pureblooded families and mundane Royals but then began carrying the name proudly and no one cared anymore who you were originally as they benefitted from your loot as well."

"Very true." Blanchard smirked. "Yes, we indeed take what we can use and sell or trade them on. In the past decades we've branched out to define our trade as anything stealable. Including people and lives." The boy shrugged like the fact that his family kidnapped and killed people as well didn't matter. And maybe it didn't to him.

"Ho? Do you get much trade then?" Emily asked.

"Now… that'd be telling family secrets."

"My apologies."

"Nah, it's okay. It isn't as sinister as it sounds and we weight the gravity of each situation carefully before accepting or declining. And our closest business partners are abroad so…"

"Are the business partners secret too?" Emily was starting to like this boy and his relaxed way of speaking. His eyes shone in intelligence and alertness.

"Not to Lalonde." Blanchard winked. "They are the Zabini of Italy, Greengrass of England and Mardesangre of Spain."

Emily noted that all mentioned families were grey or otherwise neutral despite their reputations.

"Underground… no, simply a lesser known, beneath the surface network? Thieves of Cleptes, trade of Greengrass, general influence of Zabini and informants of Mardesangre… That sounds… dangerous. Is it truly alright to tell me this? Even if I'm a Lalonde." The girl smirked, like the information hadn't affected her at all. Anyone else, light or dark, would've been startled of the information. And the way it was in this case just offered. Unless Blanchard wanted something from her. Catching her eye, the boy smirked back and tucked his hands into the pants of his school uniform.

"Yes, because late Seigneur Michael Lalonde's wife Eloise and my brother's, Heir Francois Cleptes's, fiancée Jeanne Delacroix are closely related and…" He trailed off, giving a significant look at Emily.

"Ah yes, Lalonde-Delacroix-Cleptes Alliance from the time of Great War. Three one of the highest standing families making a stand to help mundanes and taking more active role in the non-magical France." Emily remembered from the lessons Aurelia had imparted to her. "Meaning also that dealings to foreign countries are known to each other."

"And like so I know that you are half a Potter as well thanks to your mother's marriage." Blanchard concluded and smoothly turned in the spot in order to leave. "It's only fair that you know the three main contributors for our network."

"Shouldn't you include your great-aunt's family to that too? Or do Galet as vassal family not count?" Emily called at his back. Blanchard froze, but chuckled then.

"So, you do have made your homework after all. But no, Galet suffered great losses as of late. It would be a shame to keep demanding favors from them while things are still precarious." And with that, the boy swanned off, "Au revoir, Émilié Lalonde. See you at Beauxbatons."

Just then Christine came back and had Emily ushered to stand on a stool for fitting the dress and the shirts. Finally. Had the woman been arguing about something with the clerks? Or gossiping with friends?

* * *

Telescope, cauldron, scales, vials, knife, parchment, quills… It was exhausting to walk from store to store. And apparently Christine had been discussing with Madame Fontaine about the newest fashion of winter cloaks and how much they could be charmed without damaging the fabric.

Then… Then came finally the time Emily had been waiting for.

"Is it now the time to get my wand, maman?" Emily asked when they walked out of the trunk shop. She'd gotten a standard sized trunk with three compartments (supplies, books, clothes) and some extra charms to make it easier to move and be secure. Emily really liked her trunk. It was made of some red tinted wood, name of which she forgot, and had silver-colored clasps and corner guards as well as her initials on the front. It was very nice trunk indeed. She'd probably decorate it later with some leaf pattern…

"It is the last item on our list." Christine smiled and indicated the road ahead. "I'm sure Madame Dubois is already waiting for us. I swear, the woman is prescient or something similar."

Emily laughed.

* * *

Madame Dubois's wand shop in Bloc Orange (where scientific and higher-grade magic stores were at) was not dusty and mystic like Ollivanders'. The counter and the shelves were made of some pale colored wood while the hard wood floors were of warm cherry. Two apple green benches were below the front windows which were covered with light green see-through curtains. Seeing outside from inside but not vice versa that was. On the shelves themselves, was an organized chaos. The narrow boxes containing the wands were placed there a bit haphazardly but what Emily could discern from the markings at the end of them, they had the same wood together and then by length so that the shortest ones were in upper shelves and longer ones below. But not all the way down to the floor though. The bottom shelves had some cabinets in them.

"So, you are little Émilié Lalonde." A voice spoke from between the shelves. Emily swallowed the yelp coming up and watched as a woman looking to possibly be in her late forties emerged from there. She wore sapphire robes made of velvet and had clinking heels, her weathered face smiling and curly brown hair gathered on top of her head in a messy bun that was apparently held together by her own wand. "Like my shop?" The woman grinned.

"Yes. It's nice." Emily nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Madame Dubois."

"Oh, you high-class girls and your pretty-tidy manners." Madame Dubois laughed. "No need for stiffness here. Call me Reinette. Nice to meet you too."

Emily smiled a bit awkwardly. This straightforwardness was new.

"Not much of a talker then? Alright, I'll talk for both of us then." Reinette continued. "Which one is your wand arm?"

"I'm right-handed." Emily offered her right arm.

"I see." The woman approached and tugged a tape measure from one of the numerous pockets of her robe. The heels went clink, clink as she walked. Then she began physically measuring Emily's arm. Wrist to elbow, around the wrist, the length of her fore, middle and ring fingers. "Spread your fingers."

Emily did. Reinette measured from the tips of thumb to little finger, thumb to middle finger and middle finger to little finger.

"You can put down your arm now. Don't frown or make funny faces now…" The woman then measured from between Emily's eyes to her hair line. The girl couldn't help but giggle.

"It's cold." She giggled.

"Now, there's the smile." Reinette grinned back before whirling around and stalking to one of the shelves. "Now… While the length of the wand must not be awkward when compared to the user, tall wands do not always go to tall magicals and likewise short witches and wizards to not automatically have short wands. The length of the wand is more indicative to the character of the person, their ambitions and drive. Similarly, the bendiness of the wand relates to the morals and character of the witch or wizard in question. For example, a person with flexible ideas has more flexible wand… but it can mean both weak-mindedness as well as open-mindedness. More rigid one indicates determined nature but also possibly unnecessary stubbornness and unwillingness to compromise. So, one shouldn't judge people according to their wand. Because, like my English colleague across the channel says, the Wand chooses the Wizard." Reinette rambled on. "This is very true and that's why one shouldn't look down on another because of their wand. The wand is fated to you. Magic wills you to have _your_ wand in _your_ hands. Sometimes it is from a shop like this, sometimes it's inherited, sometimes you win the wand that matches you perfectly from someone else. Either way, there will be time in your lifetime when you'll have _your_ wand in your hand."

She came back with a couple of narrow boxes in her hands.

"Now… Your mother Christine," Reinette politely nodded in Emily's mother's direction. Emily had forgotten she was in too, sitting on one of the benches, out of the way. "…has Laurel and Unicorn wand. And according to wandmaker gossip, your father Edward in the other hand favored Poplar with a Phoenix tail feather. It is quite interesting to note that him and his sisters all had differing wand cores from each other. Usually there is at least some similarities between siblings but with them there is none."

Emily listened with interest as Reinette unpacked the first wand.

"Now… Let's start with Laurel as well, nine and a quarter inch, with phoenix feather inside."

Emily took the wand and frowned at it. It felt like plain wood. Then she flicked it at some targets that Reinette had raised from behind the counter with an absent flick of her wand.

One of the paper targets was promptly reduced to ashes. It didn't even blow up. Just went grey and crumbled down.

"Nope." And the wand was snatched away and packed back into the box. "Then, Hazel, unicorn hair, good for shield charms."

This time the target was blown in pieces, the pieces getting stuck on the shelves.

"Elm, unicorn hair."

Nope.

"Birch, dragon heartstring."

Nada.

So went on with a couple of more. But Emily didn't let her frustration to show. Even if she couldn't get a wand from Madame Dubois's, maybe one could be found from Ollivanders'. Maybe.

As if sensing her thoughts, Reinette smiled impishly and opened one more box. It was the third last of the second batch she'd brought out.

"Alder with a phoenix feather core, ten and half inches, slightly springy. Go on, try it." The woman encouraged.

Emily's breath hitched. She knew this wand. Damn it, this was the one she'd gotten at Pottermore when it was still new and shiny and _fun_ website. She reached for the wand and gave it a little twitch. She could already feel the warmth beneath her fingertips and the gold and silver sparks only solidified the feeling. The wand was _hers_. Emily drew the wand across the air above her head in an arch, leaving a stream of sparks behind.

"Ah, magnifique." Reinette grinned, already bustling about the shop and putting the boxes back in their places while Emily relished in the feeling of finally having her own wand.

"Wonderful, Émilié!" Christine came up to hug the girl. "I'm so proud of you."

"It is always a joy to match Alder wands." Reinette spoke up, leaning against the counter. Just how quickly this woman moved and worked? "Alder wands are loyal to their owners and quite suitable for non-verbal spell work. With a phoenix feather core, I trust this one will serve you very well."

"Thank you, Madame Dubois." Emily smiled.

"It's Reinette." The wandmaker protested with a dismissive wave of her hand. "And I was just doing my job. It's something I enjoy."

"How much will it be then?" Christine asked.

"Six galleons."

After Christine paid, Reinette turned to address Emily again.

"By the way, once you've gotten either your sixth-year exams or the English OWLs done, come back here. I'll remove the trace from the wand then."

"Oh?"

"After either exams, many girls leave school to be wed so it's standard procedure here in France. Bit annoying to have trace go off while being already recognized for your magic already. The boys mainly remain all seven years in school so it's maintained on them though." Reinette smiled ruefully. "And as girls are more mature by fifteen and sixteen than boys, it's alright on that front too. They know responsibility better. We don't tell boys thought since they'd get jealous." The woman winked.

"I see. Thank you for your information."

"But then again, if boys leave school as well, they are also informed about premature trace removal by mail. Some after all go to apprenticeships or start businesses."

Emily nodded. That made sense too.

"Now, off you go. Enjoy the last days of summer before you are off to school."

"Oui. Merci beaucoup!"

* * *

On the last week of the summer, Emily approached Aurelia. She wanted her hair cut. While Emily knew that when she was older and especially married, she'd need to have longer hair that could be put up in order to be decent… But while she was still younger, Emily wanted to have freedom of deciding on her hairstyles and length.

Aurelia agreed and with Christine's permission as well, Emily's hair was cut to chin length. The locks framing her face curled nicely inwards and with a simple hairband, Emily could keep them in order.

She was satisfied and couldn't wait until September dawned and the next chapter in her life began.

* * *

 **A/N: Madame Dubois's shop is like less dark and less dusty version of Ollivanders basically.**

 **And I got to introduce Blanchard finally! He and Andrew are probably my favourite characters I've created for this fic. Cleptes family tree is currently under work. I'll tell you when it's done.**

 **On the other hand... Yes, Galet refers to Arsené Galet. I have Umei's permission to have him connected to Blanchard. With Cleptes literally meaning thief, I couldn't resist not to have Gentleman Cambrioleur's namesake related to them.  
**

 **By the way... I hope the Cleptes by description don't come off as... too Varia-ish. I mean there will be a plot point way later where people think they can bypass interracting with Varia by making a contract with Cleptes but... They are not assassins.**

 **Anyways, this was the last chapter that I've writted beforehand. I'll try to get the next one done in a week but... Real Life. Might get work, studying, and so on so forth.**


	6. Beauxbatons

**A/N: It's been a while. A bit too long actually especially considering that I had majority of this chapter already existing as chapter 10 of Burning the Bridges. Oh well... Here you have anyways.**

* * *

 **Burning Ice  
Chapter 6**

 _Je ne veux pas travailler._

 _Je ne veux pas déjeuner._

 _Je veux seulement l'oublier._

 _Et puis je fume!_

* * *

Émilié sat at a table with other first year students. They were all gathered in the Beauxbatons' equivalent of Great Hall. It was simply called dining hall without any capitals. There was separately a large ball room meant for bigger events, such as Yule Gala and Graduation Ceremony. But this was 'merely' the start of the year, no need for grand gestures yet. Not to mention that as it was the daily dining hall, it was good for the new students to get to know it immediately so they'd know where to come the next day. And naturally, as fitting of the French Premiere school of magic, it was grand and luxurious and everyone fit in easily with room to spare. But what Émilié had heard from her parents and granmère Aurelia, Beauxbatons had many, many other rooms of that size. The entire school was practically a palace! Well, granted, it _was_ an actual palace, located in the Pyrenees.

It was interesting to look around in the room and mentally compare it to what Émilié knew about Hogwarts. The ceiling for example was lower in the dining hall and one could actually see it. There were floating chandeliers to provide light instead of mere candles. And that already proved that the French were at least five centuries ahead of the English when it came to interior designing. And a couple of decades ahead in fashion.

For now, everyone was seated approximately by year. There were around twenty tables all together plus the teachers' table. In the future the students could sit where they wanted as long as it didn't cause disturbances. As Beauxbatons didn't have houses, it diminished the discrimination. There was still bullying based on blood status, religion, race and looks in general but with the lack of houses at least one issue was already removed. People were free to distinguish themselves as individuals rather than bow to expectations and stereotypes.

"I can't wait for the lessons to begin." Émilié told Blanchard who was sitting next to her. The boy smirked back lazily.

"Well, they're supposed to be interesting." Blanchard replied. "I was getting bored at home. My brother is a seventh year now and being at home while he's been here has been… tedious."

"I can believe that." The girl huffed. "I hope you won't cause disturbances on the lessons if you decide they are not interesting enough."

"Don't worry, I won't cause any disturbances without inviting you in." The boy replied flippantly despite the fact that he was a first year himself and thus a beginner with magic. While pureblooded families did have tutors and other family members teach their scions, nowadays they left the bulk of every-man's-knowledge up to the schools and thus could focus on family specific values.

"That wasn't what I asked!" Émilié hissed back.

"Have you known each other for long?" Another girl asked. Émilié looked up and… damn, that girl was pretty even just as an eleven-year-old. Long silvery blond hair, bright blue eyes, flawless skin… Émilié had a good idea who the girl was.

"Nah…" Blanchard shrugged.

"Not really." Émilié smiled. "We met when shopping for school robes and then… just stuck together." She reached her hand across the table then. "My name is Émilié Lalonde, heiress Lalonde, from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lalonde." Exhausting speech but one that Aurelia had drilled into Émilié's head since they moved to France permanently. Even if people knew of your family, it was still important to inform them about your own position in it as well as remind them of your family's status among others.

"Fleur Delacour of the Ancient and Noble House of Delacour. Nice to meet you, heiress Lalonde." The blonde girl – Fleur – replied, taking Émilié's hand. Formal situation would've required curtseying but as they were both seated and getting up would've caused mess and attention, exceptions could be made.

"Likewise." Delacours were an old family and something of note but not as old as Lalondes were. Additionally…

"And I'm Blanchard Cleptes, spare of the House of Cleptes. May I add that you are a truly enchanting sight tonight, mademoiselle?" Blanchard smiled flirtingly. Considering that Fleur's veela allure hadn't kicked in yet (according to a book, it shouldn't happen earlier than around fourteen years of age for girls, boys approximately a year or two later – in the other words, around puberty) and the girl was very much inexperienced in romantic matters (there is just something in being flirted at and not just watching your parents being 'gross'), she blushed. Quite adorably too. Émilié was almost willing to bet that aside from possible true-veela form, Fleur was incapable of looking ugly regardless of her expressions. And even then, the veela-form might have some dangerous allure in it that'd also draw men in.

"Thank you." Fleur smiled back brightly. Émilié could swear she saw some sparkles around the girl. Would they turn into rose petals once allure appeared? Nevermind… She needed to do some crowd control.

"Blanchard." The brunette sighed.

"Yes?" The boy smiled back innocently. Émilié simply levelled a long-suffering stare on him.

"We are just kids. Tone down the flirting. _Please._ "

"Now, don't be a spoilsport, Émilié."

"I'm not."

"I think it is perfectly alright to compliment others when it's due." And Blanchard winked at Fleur who blushed some more. Émilié just sighed.

"Fine. I'm not your keeper." Like she was about say in conjunction to introductions – before Blanchard disrupted her train of thought – the Cleptes family lost their Ancient and Noble status during the Revolution and due their less than honorable ways from there on and the change of name, it was doubtful they'd ever regain the titles back even if their influence was as great as ever politically, socially and economically.

"This reminds me… I gotta introduce you to my cousin. Arsené should be somewhere here…" And had their vassal family Galet.

"I look forward to that." Emily smiled as the Headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime tapped her spoon against the glass once, with a clear _ting_ that echoed in the room until chatter quieted down, and then stood up from her seat to give a speech.

"On the behalf of the entire faculty, I wish to welcome both returning students as well as new ones who are starting their educational journey in our fine institute." She began. "I shall not keep you from the feast and making acquaintances for much longer. Just some announcements so everything goes smoothly afterwards. Like every year, new first years will be led to their dormitories by newly appointed Prefects. They will leave the hall last so please be seated while other students leave. Tomorrow breakfast will be held here like all other everyday meals and then you will all receive your timetables so please be in time. Anything else will be relayed through Prefects."

Madame Maxine sat down accompanied by polite applause and food appeared on the serving dishes. Delicious, delicious… Émilié really loved French food and could see why Fleur would in the fourth book complain about heaviness of English food.

Ooh, they had also _pastel de nata_ for dessert even though it was Portuguese dish!

* * *

Once they had all eaten, the first years stayed on their seat and waited for the upper years to get out of their way. The older student would want to get into their dormitories before the firsties trundled in and would be underfoot.

The Beauxbatons dormitories were split between girls and boys at different sides of the school but had corridors to common study rooms and lounges and were probably equivalent to Hogwarts's common rooms. Within the girls' dormitories they were separated further into two wings with the even numbers at the left and uneven numbers at right. And due Beauxbatons having their big exams on the students' sixth year, the possibly remaining seventh years had a third set of rooms for themselves.

The structure of the dormitory was such: first there was an entrance room, to which you arrived from the hidden door. Then you had a large lounge room with study corners and couch groups as well as a fireplace. From there you had two doorways to the two wings for even and uneven years and a third door for the seventh years. Émilié followed the Prefect to the wing housing first, third and fifth years. It was called Lavender while the other wing was called Rosa. The wing had three floors with six rooms each. One could think that it was one floor per year but actually it was two rooms for each year in every floor.

"You can decide between yourselves how to divide the rooms but please do so within the next hour. If some troubles appear, changes can be made but there should be a very good reason for that." The Prefect, Edith Meriam explained.

Émilié grabbed Fleur and together they snapped two other girls who were sticking together and seemed to know each other already: Margherita Anatole and Tilia Fontaine. The other groups of four seemed to be formed similarly.

Four girls for each room. Six rooms all together. That meant twenty-four girls on their year. Surprisingly lot considering that Voldemort's reign had hit France hard as well. Émilié would need to ask Blanchard what the situation with the boys was.

* * *

The rooms had four canopy beds with powder blue silken drapes and pearl grey covers with the Beauxbatons coat of arms embroidered on the top. Each girl had a closet for clothes and drawer for possessions. Their trunks were places at the foot of their bed but there was room for move it elsewhere as well. School supplies were mainly meant to be kept at the trunk. But there was some open shelf space at the closet that Émilié decided to use for storing her books rather than displaying some trinkets.

She acknowledged that Beauxbatons was subtly encouraging interactions between students. First with having the floors shared between years and then giving open space for possessions and thus encouraging conversation about them. Little tingle along the edges of the shelf told Émilié that there was probably some anti-theft enchantment or ward in place but she still rather used the shelves for her books. She didn't even have any decorative pieces with her to be put on display.

The four girls changed into their night clothes and bid each other politely good night before drawing curtains on their beds shut.

* * *

The lessons began. The first-year students (like all other years) were split into four groups alphabetically and those groups were then paired for different lessons. Which meant that unfortunately Émilié didn't get to be on the same lessons all the time with Blanchard and Fleur. Instead she had the opportunity to know Blanchard's cousin Arsené. The boy had been introduced to Émilié by Blanchard immediately the next morning and had remained politely distant from her since. Émilié had a feeling he didn't like her much because she was half-British. She'd probably need to enquire about the matter from Blanchard later if it became a problem. But well, she also got to know some other girls and boys on their classes even if Blanchard and Fleur were her closest friends.

Despite Blanchard's grumblings and skepticism, the classes themselves were interesting. While they might've started from the basics, the teachers taught their subject with engaging way that also made sense and thus prevented disasters.

For example, they actually they spent the first two weeks only in getting to know the most basic potion ingredients, their properties and how they reacted with certain situations, the different ways of processing them and naturally also practicing how to cut, dice, slice, peel, grind etc. them properly as well as getting used to the hardness of some ingredients that required careful application of force and softness in others and how to handle them without damaging them. It was only on the third week that they brew a potion for the first time. And even before starting to brew, they recapped the ingredients needed, went through the recipe together so there was no misunderstandings and only then started to brew. For the next lesson of the week the results had been examined and judged and they went through together as a class what should have happened during each step of the brewing and why and what might've gone wrong. Emily definitely approved this method of teaching. Potions was one of the most dangerous subjects after all.

Other lessons were also good. Transfiguration and charms probably didn't differ much from Hogwarts as they did a lot of theory work in between an impressive demonstration and casting spells themselves. Of course, there were kids who already knew some spells but thankfully kept those spells out of the classroom… and in the corridors where they tried to hex their classmates instead. Emily admitted that she in the sly threw a couple of trip-jinxes too.

Herbology was… so and so. Some students were truly reluctant to even touch the plant while others seemed to be tempted to start a dirt war. Blanchard was somewhere in between of those two groups. Emily did alright. Simpler plants were interesting and she wasn't afraid of some dirt but some were quite icky and strange that she tried to avoid them. Thankfully they wouldn't need to be in contact with them quite yet. Fleur was much the same though more to the extreme. She was interested in the theory but rather not dirtied herself, even in the outer robes that were given to them to protect their own clothes.

History had the aspect of getting to know events from wizarding perspective. Emily had checked and found that mundane history was the same than in her own world. So with that basis, she learnt some interesting tidbits of what happened to witches and wizards during those times. For example, how a member of wizarding nobility had charmed his own head invisible and pretended to be already beheaded and dead during the French Revolution. (Blanchard told that had been his grandfather's uncle who then had used the opportunity to perform the first Heist as 'Cleptes'.) Or the origins of witch hunts and how most of them failed. Or the origins of the first recorded spells from the Roman Empire and even the Ancient Greek and Egypt. Not into great depth though since that topic would be broached at the Ancient Runes class in two years as well.

The Defense against the Dark Arts was not on the same name than at Hogwarts. It was simply Defense and while it encompassed exactly the same topics than its British alternative, it didn't emphasize being against Dark. It was interesting to note that Hogwarts touted itself to be Light school while the Durmstrang had the reputation of being Dark and thus left Beauxbatons to be the middle ground. Considering how the French had done in their wars during the past centuries both at mundane and magical side (fail, fail, fail) it made sense that they had looked for the middle ground and resolved to be the peacekeeper between the other two great schools.

Astronomy, while in the middle of night, was something that Émilié had looked forward to. Night sky had always fascinated her and she'd enjoyed reading the mythology behind each constellation and the statistics of the planets. While not as… accurate on the mundane side as desired, the teacher definitely knew what he was doing and Émilié liked the lessons.

"Well? What do you think? We've had lessons almost for a month and you haven't disturbed the class yet. Being interesting and challenging enough for you?" Émilié smirked at Blanchard when they'd sat down for dinner (Fleur was this time sitting with Antoinette and Jeanne, two girls from upper years who lived in the other tower). The boy huffed but smirked back lazily.

"Maybe… But no promises when I'll be ahead of all this stuff." He boasted.

"As if." Émilié grinned.

"True. The lessons hopefully will start getting more difficult soon I hope but considering how much of the very basics we know from our tutors before starting here…"

"I've avoided that pitfall thankfully."

"Oh?" The auburn-haired boy arched a brow.

"In the past years, while I've been educated in magicial matters and subjects as well, I've been mainly studying in a mundane primary school and thus gotten a solid base in other subjects. It means that I'm not as bored as some of our pureblooded fellows on the lessons." Émilié explained with a low voice, brushing her locks behind her ear. She trusted Blanchard with this information but it would do no good for it to reach the wrong ears. In a sense, having the heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble family schooled among _muggles_ was very and truly scandalous.

Blanchard was quiet for a moment, mulling over this new information and comparing it to what he already knew about her and how it fit into their previous interactions before shrugging.

"So… Do you have some plans set up for this side of the world?" the boy asked. Émilié blinked.

"Pardon?"

"The way you look at everything here and compare it what you know about the mundane world and about the British system… I'm curious about your conclusions."

"Who says I have any plans yet?" Émilié asked dryly.

"Maybe not yet but there might." Blanchard smirked. And then proceeded to dump the roll he'd been ripping to pieces during their conversation into the bowl of onion soup he had in front of him. "So? Any plans?"

"For now, just living my live, learning things, spending time with my family… Nothing else." Apart from gathering courage to face Dorea again and hopefully this time without subterfuge. "What about you? Any plans?"

"Living my life and… I think I just might tag along with you for this journey."

"Journey?" Émilié smiled, amused at the word choice.

"Sorry if I'm not feeling incredibly eloquent."

"So… Would you be willing to come with me to Hogwarts then too? For our third year and attend there until the fifth, thus getting OWL qualifications and being back in time to study and possibly catch up in order to take sixth year finals here?"

"Why not? Got to write father about it but I doubt he'd protest." Blanchard shrugged and the matter was basically closed and decided then. The minds of eleven-year-olds were quite determined.

* * *

So the students settled into a routine. They had lessons, they exchanged letters to home, they slept at the dorms, they spent time at lounge rooms and libraries chatting with friends, doing homework and whatever else they wanted to do. Sometimes something odd might happen but usually things were relatively calm at Beauxbatons. Nothing like trolls in dungeons or obstacle courses guarded by a Cerberus. Personally, Émilié was glad to have peaceful time in studying and socializing. Even if she needed to sometimes do damage control whenever Blanchard got bored.

* * *

"You seriously named your owl Dragonfly?" Émilié asked one morning when the owls had arrived, bearing mail from their families. Émilié herself got bunch of drawings from the twins, Sandra and Claire. Apparently all four of them missed her even if she'd seen Sandra and Claire rarely.

"Sure, why not?" The boy smirked in a way that told there was a inside joke somewhere in there. And he hadn't even named the owl 'odonata' or 'libellule' but 'Dragonne-mouche'. Literally, dragon-fly.

"Nothing." She replied in bemusement. "You just have your quirks."

Blanchard just grinned back.

* * *

When the end of the month arrived, Émilié caught Blanchard with a bottle of brandy. She herself was heading towards the Beauxbatons crypt with chrysanthemums in her arms.

"Where the hell did you get alcohol from? We are eleven!"

"Bribed house-elves." Blanchard shrugged.

"Bri-… You know what? I don't want to know." Émilié shook her head and surreptitiously checked that the bottle was still sealed. It was.

"Do you want to help me to spike the Samhain punch?" Beauxbatons was a salad mix of traditions and thus in the junction of October and November there were people celebrating Samhain and Toussaint but rarely both. Émilié herself celebrated Toussaint, hence the chrysanthemums that she intended to leave in the crypt for the departed family members. Then there was the Samhain traditions of remembering spirits to which about a quarter of the school participated in. And then there was about half of the school which took part in old Roman celebration Feralia that was in February. Blanchard's family was among those as were Lalondes in general.

American Halloween was unheard of and Émilié was personally glad for it.

"The one used for apple picking? Sure. It's been getting boring here." Pranking the Celtics? Why not. It was just apple bobbing after all.

* * *

"William sent me a letter… Apparently Charlus is being more irritating than usual and this whole letter is just a rant about the fact." Émilié sighed. She and Blanchard were sitting on a couch in one of the lounges.

"Who's the guy writing on the other page?" Blanchard tilted his head in order to get a look at the back of the letter.

"What?" Émilié turned the letter around. "Oh… That's Rob, Liam's friend. We get along."

"Should I be jealous?" Blanchard joked.

"No need. They are joined at the hip."

* * *

Blanchard's brother Francois was on the fourth year. So was his fiancée, Jeanne Delacroix. They were to be wed once they completed their sixth-year finals. It was still unclear if either of them would be returning to school afterwards. They were both very nice people but interacting with them really hammered home how different Wizarding culture was from what Émilié had known. Francois and Jeanne were only fourteen (well, Jeanne's birthday was soon and Francois's a month later). They were to be married when seventeen. Teen marriages were basically unheard of in mundane culture. Teen pregnancies not so much…

It wasn't even that the age of majority was a year less than in most mundane cultures but that there was an expectation to get married soon and have an heir to inherit the estate.

Émilié dearly hoped that she wouldn't be betrothed too soon and that she'd have some choice in the matter. Considering that she was next in line to inherit after her mother, it was likely that she'd have some choice, especially considering the precedence Aurelia and Christine had both set but…

She worried anyways.

* * *

Émilié was tuning her violin. This was her last year of playing it before she upgraded to viola. It would completely mess her skills since even though the shape of the instruments was same, they were still wholly different. Thus better make the swap now rather than way into the years.

There were many students who practiced some instrument. Beauxbatons was very focused on arts and diplomacy. There were painters, musicians, singers, dancers, actors… Some described to several disciplines. Fleur was a dancer and a singer while Blanchard was an actor. Actor was just another name was diplomat.

There were also physical extra-curriculars as well. Fencing, gymnastics, formal dueling, horseback-riding… All more or less elegant. Émilié was glad for the opportunity to continue gymnastics she'd started in primary school.

All in all, life was good.

* * *

And so the time flew. Sooner than expected it was Christmas holidays, New Years, school, Feralia, Blanchard's birthday, Easter Break, Ramadan for muslims, more school, Émilié's birthday, school and finally the end of year exams. Basically, as there was a lot to study and no interruptions or adventures distracting them, the year was wrapped up quite quickly.

"How do you think you did?" Emily asked Blanchard as they walked the grounds with Fleur.

"Not bad. Just enough to get through." The boy shrugged. Fleur snorted derisively at his attitude.

"Well, I tried my best and hope to score at the top of our year." The quarter-veela announced, flipping her hair over her shoulder and playing up her prissy image that she'd started to cultivate. There had been some mishaps around Valentine's Day and since then Fleur had began to project high-and-mighty air and only some chosen few got to be within the 'inner circle'. Émilié and Blanchard were some of them. The rest were mainly of the Lavender Wing occupants as well.

Each student of Beauxbatons, once having settled into their dorms, had their neck ribbon change color according to the tower they resided in. It was Rosa and Lavender for girls and Jade and Amber for boys. Those colors would persist throughout their schooling. There wasn't official code for how you were wearing the ribbons as long as they were seen and with you all the time as they served as passes into the wings, but many tied them around their necks, like Hogwarts students had their ties. Émilié wore hers tied to her hairband while Fleur had made a brooch out of her own ribbon. Blanchard in the other hand was for once the one out of the three of them to wear his amber ribbon normally.

"I tried my best too. If I'm in top ten, I'll be happy." Émilié smiled. Considering that there was forty-eight students in their year it would be very satisfying result. "What are your plans for the summer?"

"We are going to visit relatives at Marseille and maybe travel to Italy too." Fleur explained. "Gabrielle's birthday is soon too. She is the cutest."

Gabrielle Delacour… Currently only two years old, going to be three according to Fleur's previous tales. Yeah, kids in that age were very cute. Sometimes annoying but still cute. Émilié could speak from her own experience with her brothers and cousins. And though she'd seen them during Easter break, she really couldn't wait to see her family again.

"I'm going to see if Émilié will invite me to spend part of the summer with her but otherwise nothing else." Blanchard smirked at the brunette. Émilié glared half-heartedly and rolled her eyes then, used to the boy's straightforwardness and joking manner that anyone not knowing him would consider rude. But that was part of his mask as well.

"You already know that you have standing invitation as long as you inform me beforehand… But anyways, aside from Blanchard's visit I don't have much plans. Spending time with my family and catching up with people." Émilié explained. "It would be nice to see you too during the break."

"I'll consider it." Fleur sniffed, amused glint in her eyes.

The haughty one, the flirty one and the peacekeeper. What a picture they made.

* * *

A pair of reddish-brown eyes blinked at Émilié. The girl blinked back and then tilted her head to look past the white fur to look at her little brothers.

"A rabbit?"

"Half-magical one. They live longer but have no special abilities other than being a bit smarter too." Andrew explained from behind Albert who was holding the little bunny. It wasn't quite an albino but very close. Depending on the light the fur could be cream colored or almost icy white. Eyes were the said reddish-brown. Most likely they weren't as sensitive to sunlight due that. Genetics. Magic. Whatever.

"What's… his name? …her name?" Émilié asked then. Unexpectedly, Albert blushed and muttered something. Andrew snickered. Émilié merely tilted her head. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"She is called Mandy… After Newt Scamander." Andrew grinned. Okay, that was quite funny.

"It's a good name!" Albert defended.

"It's a fine name, Bertie." Émilié smiled down at the boy. "When did you get her?"

"Umm… A bit after Easter. We wanted to keep it as a surprise though…"

"Papa said that it's Bert and I's rabbit but you can help with her too." Andrew explained. Sensible. Émilié had had Hedge-Sammy after all.

"Of course. How have you been in general then? I got letters but…"

"Just fine. Papa is busy with work. Maman took us shopping a couple of times. Rue de Magique is as lively as ever." Andrew told her as he began pulling her towards her room. "It's a pity we missed your birthday but you got our presents, right?"

"I did indeed. And your drawings were great as well."

"Merci…" Albert hid his face into Mandy's fur as he followed his siblings.

"And granpere started with our violin lessons!" Andrew continued the chatter.

"Really? That's great to hear." Émilié smiled.

"Mentioned in your last letter that your friend is coming to visit you at some point, Melia." Albert half-asked then.

"Yes. In two weeks, I think. Around the time we should be getting our exam results."

"Okay. I wish to meet him as well."

"Me too!"

"I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know when I'll update the next chapter... But I hope you liked this one despite me putting the entire first year into one chapter. (I swear I'm not rushing)**

 **Reply to guest review:**

 **-Guest:  
Thank you very much!**


End file.
